


Дом для лузеров

by RosyaRosi



Series: Дом для лузеров [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Femslash, Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Dancing and Singing, First Love, High School, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Директора школы Хогвартс Альбуса Дамблдора называли странным и даже чудаковатым, но никто и никогда не оспаривал его безумные идеи. Одна из них — возродить школьный эстрадный хор.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Дом для лузеров [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677970
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: OlgaP  
> Немагическое AU, ретеллинг сериала "Glee" с героями поттерианы. Можно читать без знания второго канона. Все переводы песен взяты с сайта fr.lyrsense.com и творчески обработаны.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Cross Time.

— Нет, нет, нет, Альбус, — сказал Снейп с ужасом. — Категорически нет!

— Да, Северус, — Дамблдор вздохнул и разлил по чашкам отвратительно крепкий Эрл Грей. — Мне больше некому доверить такое важное дело.

— Вы спятили, директор. Я даже не умею петь.

— Зато эти дети умеют. И неплохо. Наша школа полна скрытых талантов, которые нужно развивать.

— Назначьте Минерву, — стиснул зубы Снейп, отказываясь сдаваться без боя. — Или Люпина. Он обожает носиться с мелкими недоносками. А я заставлю их возненавидеть искусство ещё сильнее, чем химию.

— Ты слишком строг к себе, Северус, — улыбнулся Дамблдор в бороду. — Твои студенты поступают в лучшие университеты и делают успехи в науке. Не далее как месяц назад трое выпускников получили государственные гранты на собственные проекты.

Это было правдой. Но не приближало Снейпа к разгадке загадочных мотивов директора, которому вдруг взбрело в голову назначить его — его! — руководителем эстрадного хорового кружка.

Снейп догадывался, что приглашение Дамблдора на чай не сулит ничего хорошего. Но то, что он услышал, превзошло худшие опасения. Советники увеличили бюджет на программы искусства, поведал Дамблдор. Совет директоров проводит политику культурного развития среди молодежи. Будут проверки. Будет составляться рейтинг. Так что нужно уделить внимание этому вопросу, и немедленно.

Хогвартс никогда особенно не покровительствовал искусствам, но славился тем, что заботился о нуждах своих студентов. Дамблдор вспомнил, что двадцать лет назад в стенах школы существовал прекрасный хоровой кружок, каждый год собиравший награды на региональных и национальных состязаниях. Директор даже показал Снейпу пару видеозаписей с выступлений. Группа тощих подростков в разноцветных тряпках прыгала по сцене, нелепо дергаясь под громкую музыку и завывая ей в такт. Снейп даже не потрудился скрыть, что его тошнит от этого отвратительного зрелища. 

— Студенты должны выкладываться в репетиционном зале не меньше, чем в спорте, — продолжал увещевать Дамблдор. — Чтобы достичь настоящего успеха, им нужны порядок и дисциплина. Им нужен ты, Северус.

Снейп подумал, что он последний человек на планете, в котором нуждаются эти дети и дети вообще, но вряд ли директора интересует чьё-либо мнение, кроме своего собственного.

— Люпин? — снова попробовал Снейп.

— О, Ремус слишком занят литературным клубом и дополнительными занятиями. Кроме того, я считаю, он немного... чересчур мягок для хорового кружка.

Снейп с силой сжал руками виски. День только начался, а он уже был измождён до крайности и страстно желал уволиться. Впрочем, такое желание посещало его едва ли не каждый день с тех пор, как он устроился работать в Хогвартс, так что ничего нового.

Он впился в Дамблдора обвиняющим взглядом. Тот мягко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь, но в мерцающих голубых глазах застыла непоколебимая решимость. Снейп хорошо знал это выражение лица. Дамблдора называли странным и даже чудаковатым, но никто и никогда не оспаривал его безумные идеи. Зачастую те приводили к совершенно непредсказуемым последствиям, но в целом директор Хогвартса славился своим почти волшебным чутьем.

— По крайней мере, мне полагаются сверхурочные? — кисло спросил Снейп. Раз уж у него не осталось выбора, он собирался выбить себе приличную компенсацию за моральный ущерб.

— О, безусловно! — Дамблдор отечески похлопал его по плечу. — Ещё чаю?

***

Гарри с опаской шёл по коридорам Хогвартса, стараясь казаться как можно незаметнее. Он просто хотел спокойно добраться до кабинета и не вляпаться в неприятности, но, как говорила его тетка, он сам был ходячей неприятностью.

Гарри остановился у своего шкафчика и только собирался достать учебник по правоведению, как непреодолимая сила впечатала его в приоткрытую дверцу. Перед глазами заплясали цветные мушки. Гарри стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать, и обернулся, потирая лоб. Судя по силе удара, это мог быть только его свиноподобный кузен.

— Давно не виделись, лузер! — довольно фыркнул Дадли, отчего его дружки радостно загоготали. — Надеюсь, ты не ушибся.

Гарри раздосадовано проводил его взглядом. Лоб пульсировал и, кажется, одним синяком дело не ограничится.

«Остался только год, — напомнил себе Гарри. — Только год, и меня здесь не будет». Он откладывал деньги на университет, подрабатывая то тут, то там с тринадцати лет. У него всё получится, и он больше никогда не увидит ни этих людей, ни свою злобную семейку.

— Эй, Потти, как каникулы?

Обернувшись, Гарри обнаружил Малфоя в форме чирлидера в сопровождении своей обычной восторженной свиты. Краем глаза он отметил присутствие Крэбба и Гойла из футбольной команды и нескольких девушек из команды поддержки. Холодная красавица Астория Гринграсс склонилась к Малфою, опираясь на его плечо.

— Не могу сказать, что соскучился по тебе, Хорёк, — зло ответил Гарри. Малфой вскинул белесые брови:

— Да ну? Неужели я не в твоём вкусе?

Гарри почувствовал, как против воли вспыхнули щеки. Да, глупо было полагать, что все забудут о том, что случилось в конце прошлого года и сделало из него главную мишень для насмешек в этой чёртовой школе.

— Иди на хрен, Малфой!

— О, только в твоих влажных мечтах, — хмыкнул тот, и задумчиво посмотрел на стакан с вишнёвым слашем, который держал в руке. — Кажется, тебе не помешает немного освежиться.

О, нет. У них у всех были слаши. Гарри знал, что за этим последует, как и то, что не успеет ничего сделать. В следующую секунду разноцветный коктейль из сиропа и льда украшал его лицо, волосы и одежду, противно стекая по шее за воротник. Он едва успел зажмурить глаза.

— Мы сделаем твой выпускной год в Хогвартсе незабываемым, — пообещал Малфой перед тем, как вальяжно удалиться. Гарри безуспешно пытался вытереть хотя бы часть лица, когда кто-то протянул ему пачку салфеток.

— Гарри! — взволнованно пробормотала Гермиона. — Боже, ты в порядке? Пойдём, я помогу тебе умыться.

Рон рядом с ней изрыгал проклятия в адрес Малфоя, но Гарри знал: несмотря на то, что друг числился в футбольной команде, они втроём не могли по-настоящему противостоять самой популярной компании школы.

Последний учебный год начался лучше некуда.

***

— Вы слышали новость? — пробормотала Лаванда с задней парты, заглушая монотонное бурчание профессора Биннса. — В школе снова открывают хоровой кружок!

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то сладко вздрогнуло и успокоилось, оставляя после себя приятное тепло. Хор. Это могло бы стать отдушиной, которая поможет ему пережить этот год и не сойти с ума. Он обожал музыку, сколько себя помнил. А ещё ему говорили, что он неплохо поёт, по крайней мере соседка миссис Фигг всегда выходила послушать, когда Гарри напевал, работая в саду.

— Хор? — фыркнула Парвати. — Какой отстой. Это будет новое пристанище для лузеров. Туда даже никто не записался.

Гарри отвернулся, улыбаясь себе под нос. Он не мог быть большим лузером, чем сейчас, просто невозможно, чтобы всё стало ещё хуже.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

***

— Гарри, я не уверена, что у меня останется время на хор, — бормотала Гермиона, едва поспевая за другом. — Я хожу почти во все школьные кружки: астрономия, шахматы, литературный клуб, клуб воздержания... К тому же, я староста.

— Вот поэтому ты должна записаться со мной! Это будет отличная строчка в твоём резюме, в Оксфорде или Кембридже оценят.

— Только если мы займём призовое место. В чём я, мягко говоря, сомневаюсь. К тому же, у меня продвинутые математика, физика и химия в этом году...

Гарри её не слушал, дойдя до доски объявлений и жадно впиваясь взглядом в заветный список потенциальных участников.

— О, смотри, Невилл и Луна уже записались... ну давай, Гермиона! — взмолился Гарри. — Будет весело. К тому же, если ты пойдёшь, может, и Рон согласится, и тогда у него останется меньше времени на то, чтобы тусоваться в магазине близнецов и рубиться в видеоигры.

Это стало решающим аргументом. Глядя, как Гермиона пишет своё имя рядом с его собственным, Гарри подумал, что всё ещё может наладиться.

***

Он понял, как сильно ошибался, когда пришёл на прослушивание.

— Гермиона, — пробормотал Гарри, вытаращив глаза. — А что здесь делает Снейп?

Но ответила ему Луна, подплывшая словно из ниоткуда и напугавшая Гарри до чёртиков. На ней был странный лиловый балахон, а в ушах колыхались серьги-редиски.

— Профессор Снейп — новый руководитель эстрадного хора, — безмятежно пропела она. — А ты разве не знал?

— Что?! Снейп, руководящий хором? Это же абсурд! — почти закричал Гарри. Все его надежды рушились, едва вспыхнув на горизонте. Гермиона ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо.

— Ещё не поздно уйти отсюда, — шепнула она, но Гарри не собирался сдаваться так легко. Он не позволит ублюдку-Снейпу, с успехом отравляющему его школьную жизнь, поставить крест и на его мечтах. В конце концов, Гарри тоже нужны были хорошие строчки в резюме. 

— Ни за что, — отрезал он и сосредоточил внимание на зрительном зале. Рядом со Снейпом (ещё более угрюмым, чем обычно) сидели профессор Флитвик и незнакомая молодая женщина, от красоты которой почти слепило глаза. «Похожа на модель или актрису, — подумал Гарри. — Интересно, что она забыла в этой дыре?»

— Прослушивание начинается, — кисло произнес Снейп. Судя по его лицу, ни малейшей радости по этому поводу он не испытывал. — Джинни Уизли.

Гарри и Гермиона удивлённо переглянулись. Джинни, сестра Рона, уверенно поднялась на сцену, откинув назад копну рыжих волос и одарив Гарри ослепительной улыбкой. Кажется, прошлогодний скандал с участием Поттера и выпускника Седрика Диггори не произвёл на неё должного впечатления. Гарри не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу.

— Меня зовут Джинни Уизли, и я мечтаю выступать на Бродвее. Я исполню соло Кристины «Angel of Music» из мюзикла «Призрак Оперы».

— Рон её убьёт, — пробормотала Гермиона. 

— Или вступит в хор, чтобы приглядывать за ней, — предположил Гарри.

После Джинни выступали Невилл, Луна и Гермиона. Гарри был впечатлён приятным баритоном нескладного ботаника и кристально чистым, словно перезвон колокольчиков, голосом Луны. Гермиона пела с тем же старанием, с которым делала всё в своей жизни, и, конечно, получилось здорово. Девушка, сидящая рядом со Снейпом, всё больше расцветала улыбкой и от души аплодировала каждому участнику.

— Гарри Поттер, — наконец выплюнул Снейп так, будто его рот отказывался складываться в слова.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и шагнул на сцену.

***

— Гарри, Гарри! — Джинни восторженно прыгала вокруг него, дёргая за локоть. — Я и не знала, что ты так чудесно поешь!

— Это не поможет, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Снейп слишком сильно меня ненавидит. Но спасибо, Джинни.

Он выдавил из себя улыбку, надеясь, что та получилась не слишком кривой. Джинни в ответ неопределённо пискнула и спряталась за его спину. 

— Джинни, какого... бродвейская актриса?! — Рон в своей футбольной форме нёсся к ним по коридору, сбивая плечами шокированных учеников. — Да мама тебя даже в Лондон не отпустит! И на хрена ты припёрлась в хор? Сколько можно таскаться за Гарри!

Гарри в ужасе закрыл лицо ладонью. Но это не помешало ему услышать судорожный всхлип Джинни и тихое «ох» подошедшей Гермионы. 

— Рон, ты... ты... ненавижу тебя! — прохрипела Джинни и, не взглянув на Гарри, со всех ног бросилась прочь. Несколько старшекурсников наблюдали этот спектакль с открытыми ртами, в тишине громко щелкнула камера. Ну конечно, куда же без Криви.

— Ай! За что? — завопил Рон, когда Гермиона со всей силы треснула его по затылку. Вид у него, впрочем, был слегка пристыженный.

— Рональд Уизли, ты — первосортный идиот! — побагровевшая Гермиона смерила его уничижительным взглядом и побежала догонять Джинни.

— Не могу не согласиться, — вздохнул Гарри. К счастью, прозвенел звонок, избавив его от необходимости объяснять Рону, почему его сестра и его потенциальная девушка не будут разговаривать с ним ближайшие пару дней.

***

Результаты прослушивания появились на следующее утро.

— Я не понимаю! — возмущалась Гермиона. — В чём смысл конкурсного отбора, если в хор в итоге взяли всех?

— Ну, мы выступали неплохо, — пожал плечами Гарри. — К тому же, участников всё равно слишком мало. Тебе стоит заманить к нам Рона.

— Можно подумать, он жаждет видеть профессора Снейпа больше необходимого, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Неотёсанный болван!

— Лузеры! — прокричал проходящий мимо Дадли прямо Гарри в ухо. Его тупоголовые дружки-футболисты следовали за ним по пятам, точно стадо овец за пастухом.

— Рону нужно поставить памятник за то, что он как-то уживается с ними в одной команде, — проворчал Гарри, показывая спине Дадли средний палец.

— Клянусь, если меня и сегодня обольют слашем…

Гермиона не договорила, пронзительно взвизгнув и прикрывая голову руками. По её пышным волосам стекала липкая фиолетовая жидкость. Малфой позади гаденько ухмыльнулся, швырнув пустой стакан в мусорную корзину.

— Смородиновый, зубрилка, — сказал он. — Тебе повезло, это мой любимый.

— А можно мне со вкусом колы? — съехидничал Гарри, выпрямляясь и встречая сразу две порции ледяной жидкости в лицо. Он вовсе не собирался убегать от Малфоя и его компании, выставляя себя на посмешище. — Уроды!

— Педик! — парировал Малфой и царственной походкой прошествовал в сторону кабинета химии.

— Ты позволишь им так себя называть? — тихо спросила Гермиона, пока Гарри отмывал её волосы от слаша в заброшенном женском туалете. — Ты ведь даже не уверен, что ты гей.

— Ну, по-видимому, они определились раньше меня, — вздохнул Гарри. — Чёрт, Гермиона, ты не пробовала собирать волосы в пучок?

— Не уходи от темы. А вдруг твой интерес к Седрику был… случайным?

Гарри раздражённо пожал плечами. Можно подумать, он не провёл долгие ночи в мучительных размышлениях о своей ориентации.

— А Джинни тебе совсем не нравится? — с надеждой спросила Гермиона. — Ну, у тебя же была симпатия к Чо.

— Ага, пока она не разрыдалась во время нашего первого поцелуя. Я после этого целый год был уверен, что никогда в жизни не захочу никого целовать. А потом…

Гарри не договорил, но Гермиона и так знала окончание истории. Вся школа знала. Потом были танцы на выпускном, и виски, подлитое в пунш, и улыбка Седрика, который был так добр в последние месяцы, подтягивая Гарри по математике. Гарри нестерпимо, отчаянно захотелось его поцеловать.

Это решение, безусловно, оказалось самым глупым и безрассудным в его жизни. Потому что Седрик был натуралом с крепким ударом, а Колин Криви был рядом со своей проклятой камерой. И теперь Гарри каждую неделю оттирал от шкафчика ненавистное слово «педик». Будто мало было издевательств из-за склеенных скотчем очков и обносков Дадли, которые ему приходилось надевать.

— Джинни хорошая, — сказал Гарри и вытащил из уха Гермионы кусочек льда. — Но, честное слово, я не думаю, что однажды захочу пройти через это снова. Влюбляться в кого-то — полный отстой.

— Тут я с тобой согласна, — грустно улыбнулась подруга, безуспешно пытаясь высушить волосы бумажными салфетками. — Гарри, а сколько времени?

Оказалось, что за своими разговорами и гигиеническими процедурами они пропустили звонок на химию, а значит, Снейп устроит им безжалостную взбучку. Что ж, этот урок Гарри усвоил уже давно: даже если кажется, что хуже быть не может, жизнь непременно докажет тебе обратное.


	2. Chapter 2

Первая репетиция хора состоялась в старом компьютерном классе, где до сих пор воняло плесенью и даже не было сцены.

— Это что, наш новый репетиционный зал? — ужаснулась Джинни. Она по-прежнему не встречалась взглядом с Гарри и полностью игнорировала Рона, который, в свете всего произошедшего, просто не мог не присоединиться к хору.

Распахнулась дверь, и фантастически красивая женщина с прослушивания влетела в класс в сопровождении мрачного Снейпа. Шелковое голубое платье развевалось за её спиной, а Снейп, как обычно, был во всем чёрном и метал свирепые взгляды.

— Итак, добровольцы, вступившие в школьный хор, — сказал он. — Как вы уже догадались, я ваш новый наставник и руководитель эстрадного хорового кружка школы Хогвартс. Вы знаете меня по урокам химии, а я, к сожалению, знаю вас. 

Чёрные глаза Снейпа остановились прямо на Гарри, и тот неуютно заёрзал на своём стуле. Невилл тихо застонал. Ни для кого не секрет, что он боялся учителя химии как чумы, и мотивы, побудившие его вступить в хор, до сих пор оставались загадкой. Рон не сводил глаз с прекрасной незнакомки, слегка приоткрыв рот, и в упор не замечал растущего раздражения Гермионы.

— Представляю вам мою... коллегу и вашего нового преподавателя вокала, эстрадную певицу мисс Флёр Делакур, — продолжил Снейп с непроницаемым лицом. Мисс Делакур выступила вперёд и изобразила нечто вроде реверанса.

— Добрый день, класс! Добро пожаловать в хор! — прощебетала она с легким французским акцентом. — Я начинающая певица родом из Франции, но сейчас повышаю квалификацию в Англии. Директор Дамблдор любезно пригласил меня получить практику здесь, в Хогвартсе, поскольку профессору Снейпу понадобится помощь с вокалом и постановкой номеров.

Снейп скривился так, словно проглотил лимон, но ничего не сказал.

— В Париже у меня была большая практика выступлений и некоторый опыт преподавания. Так что мы с вами сделаем настоящее шоу! Скоро состоятся отборочные для региональных состязаний, и мы обязательно победим!

Она раскинула руки, точно желая обнять каждого из присутствующих, и заметила Рона.

— О, я вижу новые лица! Чудесно. Мы рады каждому участнику, — улыбнулась мисс Делакур, отчего лицо Рона слилось цветом с его волосами.

— Мы уже поняли, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Однако нас всё равно слишком мало. Для участия в отборочных нужно как минимум двенадцать человек. Так что ваше первое задание — найти новых членов хора.

— Ничего не выйдет, — грустно сказала Джинни. — Пока нас считают лузерами, никто не захочет присоединиться к хору.

— Ну так докажите, что вы не лузеры, — подмигнула мисс Делакур. — Хотите совет? Заманите в хор кого-нибудь популярного, и от желающих отбоя не будет. Ты ведь футболист? — она повернулась к Рону, отчего тот покраснел ещё сильнее. — Поговори с ребятами из команды.

— Я попробую убедить кого-нибудь из группы поддержки, — предложила Джинни, в этом году получившая новенькую форму чирлидера. — Правда, мадам Хуч может быть против…

— Уверена, профессор Снейп будет так добр, что поговорит с ней, — улыбнулась мисс Делакур. Снейп выглядел шокировано, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Безусловно. Возродить хор — личная инициатива директора Дамблдора, так что у мадам Хуч не останется выбора, — произнёс он угрожающе. — Спасибо, мисс Делакур. Ваше второе задание — предложить идею для номера на отборочные. Если мы не определимся с программой в ближайший месяц, выбирать буду я, и мой выбор вряд ли придётся вам по душе.

Гарри передёрнуло от мысли, какой номер может предложить Снейп. Слушает ли профессор музыку вообще? Было довольно странно размышлять о таких вещах. Снейпа за глаза прозвали «вампиром» из-за его чёрных одежд, бледной кожи и вечно угрюмого лица, но он, разумеется, должен был иметь простые человеческие увлечения и потребности. Мысль о потребностях Снейпа показалась Гарри совсем уж неуместной, и он поспешил выкинуть её из головы, но продолжал украдкой наблюдать за профессором.

Что побудило Снейпа возглавить хор? Он не был похож на человека, который интересовался искусством.

Ответ на этот вопрос не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Если вы не хотите вылететь из хора, вам придётся выкладываться по полной, — говорил Снейп тихим угрожающим голосом, доводящим до икоты учеников помладше. — Я не потерплю прогулов, лени и наплевательского отношения к репетициям. Директор возложил на меня ответственность, и я не собираюсь подводить его. Мы победим, или у вас будут проблемы посерьёзней, чем школьная репутация. Не забывайте, что многим из присутствующих в конце года предстоит сдавать экзамен по химии.

Гарри заскрипел зубами. Вот же несправедливый ублюдок! Он выбрал химию в качестве одного из выпускных экзаменов, так что приходилось выносить бесконечные придирки Снейпа на уроках. Но в хоре всё будет по-другому. В музыке Гарри понимал побольше профессора и собирался утереть Снейпу его длинный нос.

— Ну что, приступим к репетиции? — кашлянула Флёр. — Предлагаю немного распеться, а потом попробовать что-нибудь из классических мюзиклов. Кто готов начать?

Гарри решительно поднял руку. И всё то время, пока пел, он чувствовал спиной пристальный взгляд Снейпа.

***

Снейп, конечно же, не простил им опоздания на урок. Гермиону, как наиболее сообразительную из них двоих, отправили помогать мадам Пинс в библиотеке, в то время как Гарри был вынужден провести следующую неделю под бдительным присмотром Снейпа, в компании опасных жидкостей, склянок и реторт.

В первые два дня Гарри перемыл всю лабораторию, после чего Снейп усадил его за первую парту и вручил увесистую стопку разноцветных тетрадей.

— Поможете мне проверять тесты у восьмого класса, — сказал он. — Правильные ответы на этом листе.

Какое-то время они работали молча, но тишина давила на Гарри, а сидящий перед ним Снейп невольно притягивал взгляд. Его шариковая ручка шумно скрипела по бумаге, щедро расставляя юным адептам химии «плохо» и «неудовлетворительно».

— У меня что-то на лице, мистер Поттер? — негромко спросил Снейп, продолжая писать. Гарри вспыхнул и поспешно уткнулся в свои тетради.

— Нет, сэр. Просто я хотел спросить…

Снейп поднял левую бровь.

— Наши работы так же ужасны?

— Более или менее. Однако ученики старшей школы, избравшие химию профильным предметом, всё же имеют некоторое преимущество.

Гарри удивлённо моргнул. Снейп ответил на вопрос, который не касался предмета (ну, почти) и даже не прошёлся по его умственным способностям. В Антарктиде растают ледники, не иначе.

Если подумать, Снейп ещё ни разу по-настоящему не оскорбил Гарри с начала года. Ну, то есть, он всегда ужасно вёл себя на уроках, но Гарри был излюбленной жертвой. А теперь ему доставалось не чаще остальных. Это… настораживало.

Неведомые силы придали ему дерзости, и Гарри решил продолжить эксперимент:

— Как вы думаете, из этой затеи с хором что-нибудь получится?

Снейп перестал писать и взглянул на него, как энтомолог на редкое насекомое. Повисла пауза.

— Посмотрим, Поттер, — произнёс он зловещим тоном, и Гарри счёл за лучшее вернуться к тестам.

***

— Профессор Снейп, вы хотели меня видеть?

— Мистер Малфой, — констатировал Снейп, не отрываясь от проверки очередной партии бездарно написанных работ. — Присядьте.

Он намеренно выдержал паузу, не глядя на Драко, пока тот нервно постукивал ногой под партой. О, Снейп был мастером в подобных вещах, и, если честно, эта часть преподавания нравилась ему больше всего.

Спустя пару минут он со вздохом отложил работы и, устроив подбородок на скрещённые руки, уставился на взволнованного ученика.

— Мистер Малфой, как поживает ваш отец?

От этого простого вопроса бледное лицо Драко окрасилось в пепельный оттенок.

— Отец здоров, сэр.

— Отрадно слышать, — Снейп тонко улыбнулся. — Догадываетесь ли вы, почему я вызвал вас сегодня?

— Нет, сэр, — Драко явно храбрился, но Снейп знал его со времён соплей и пелёнок, так что ясно читал в серых глазах растерянность и страх. Если Драко Малфой кого и боялся по-настоящему, так это Люциуса, ну а сам Снейп пользовался авторитетом на правах старого друга семьи. — Какие-то проблемы с последней лабораторной?

— За неё я поставил отлично, хотя кое-где мне бросилась в глаза некоторая небрежность... но нет, Драко, не поэтому.

Он снова помолчал, не отводя от Малфоя хмурого взгляда. Он собирался сыграть довольно грязно, но не то чтобы Драко этого не заслуживал.

— Вчера я стал свидетелем одного акта вандализма в стенах школы, — заговорил Снейп негромко. — Я видел, как вы и ваши... приятели, — он скривился, выделив последнее слово, — испортили шкафчик мистера Поттера. Сломать замок — не слишком изобретательно и отдаёт средней школой, которую, как я думал, вы переросли. Но надпись...

Малфой расширил глаза, очевидно, поняв, куда клонит учитель.

— Не напомнишь ли ты мне, Драко, какое слово вы написали на шкафчике Поттера?

Драко хватило совести залиться краской и опустить взгляд. Предпочтения Снейпа никогда не обсуждались в доме Малфоев открыто, но, разумеется, Драко был в курсе. И это не считая слухов, бродивших по школе некоторое время назад.

— Драко? — переспросил Снейп, подпустив в голос льда.

— П-простите, профессор.

— Слово, Драко.

— Педик, — прошелестел Малфой.

— Не мог бы ты повторить погромче?

— Педик!

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Снейп. — Если я правильно помню, слово «педик» — крайне неуважительное обращение к человеку нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Иными словами, акт гомофобии.

— Сэр, я могу объяснить…

— Я не встречал человека, который заботился бы о своей репутации больше, чем Люциус, — задумчиво произнёс Снейп. — Как думаешь, понравится ли твоему отцу, если его сына публично обвинят в гомофобии? Учитывая, что в Англии давно легализованы однополые браки.

Драко снова побледнел и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Определённо, Люциусу следует заняться его самоконтролем.

— Простите, сэр, — повторил он шёпотом. — Даю слово, этого больше не повторится. Не могли бы вы...

— Не мог бы я что?

— Не говорить отцу, сэр. Пожалуйста.

Снейп сделал вид, что задумался над этой просьбой.

— Вероятно, мог бы. Но и вы, мистер Малфой, сделаете кое-что для меня.

— Меньшего я и не ждал от вас, профессор, — Драко чуть расслабился и даже осмелился выдавить из себя ухмылку. Как только он узнает, что задумал Снейп, то не будет так веселиться.

— Как вы наверное слышали, в нашей школе идёт популяризация программ искусства. В частности, не так давно директор поручил мне возглавить школьный эстрадный хор. Я хочу, чтобы вы, мистер Малфой, как один из самых блестящих студентов Хогвартса, подали остальным пример и присоединились к хору.

Улыбка мгновенно испарилась с лица Драко.

— Нет, профессор Снейп, только не это! Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня превращаться в лузера!

— Драко, — Снейп поднял брови. — Ты меня разочаровываешь.

— Но я — капитан группы поддержки, у меня совершенно нет времени на хор!

— Я уже поговорил с мадам Хуч, и она всячески поддерживает инициативу директора. Так что в скором времени сама проведёт с вами беседу на эту тему.

Драко чуть не задохнулся в попытке подобрать слова, но промолчал и закусил губу. Он выглядел таким несчастным, что у Снейпа ёкнуло сердце.

— Я желаю тебе только добра, — произнёс он почти искренне. — Скоро предстоит подавать документы в Оксфорд. И, несмотря на всё влияние твоего отца, ты будешь конкурировать со столь же богатыми и влиятельными семьями. Почему бы не украсить твоё заявление ещё больше?

— Хорошо, сэр, — пробормотал Драко наконец. — Я сделаю это. Но только потому, что вы попросили.

Он поднялся и со всем возможным достоинством кивнул Снейпу. Тот подавил нелепое желание улыбнуться.

— По крайней мере, я могу рассчитывать на сольную партию на отборочных?

— Только если хорошо покажешь себя, Драко, — сказал Снейп. — И приведи с собой пару друзей. Только, пожалуйста, кого-нибудь поприличней тех двух верзил, что постоянно за тобой таскаются.

***

— Вы видели эту новенькую из хора? Просто отпад!

— Вот бы познакомиться с ней поближе.

— О, я бы с ней познакомился _очень_ близко!

Парни за задней партой загоготали. Гарри раздражённо закатил глаза. Он слышал эти разговоры тут и там уже неделю, с тех пор, как новость о молодой преподавательнице вокала разлетелась по школе со скоростью детской ветрянки.

Он начинал думать, что идея нанять мисс Делакур — часть кампании директора Дамблдора по возрождению школьного хора. На неё пускала слюни половина старшеклассников Хогвартса и кое-кто из средней школы. Гарри честно попытался поддаться всеобщему сумасшествию, но неземная красота Флёр не вызывала в душе ничего, кроме удивлённого восхищения.

Что ж, может, Седрик не был случайностью, мрачно подумал Гарри, разворачиваясь к истерично хохочущим парням.

— Чего тебе, очкастый? — добродушно спросил Симус.

— Услышал, как вы обсуждали мисс Делакур. Думаю, тут вам, ребята, ничего не светит.

— Почему это? — нахмурился Дин.

— Мисс Делакур обожает музыку и искусство. А ещё она как-то упоминала, что может влюбиться в мужчину, только если увидит его на сцене, — вдохновенно соврал Гарри. — А у вас даже нет увлечений, не считая комиксов и видеоигр. О чём вы будете говорить с ней?

— Эй, мы не идиоты! — обиделся Симус. Гарри снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Да даже если б и было о чём, мисс Делакур очень занята выступлениями и работой в школе. У неё совершенно нет свободного времени. Вот если бы вы вступили в хор…

— В это пристанище неудачников? — фыркнул Дин. — Ни за что!

— Так и знал, что вы только языком чесать умеете, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Мне-то, в общем, без разницы. Но Рон будет счастлив избавиться от конкурентов. Флёр его обожает! И он, кстати, из футбольной команды. Не такой уж и неудачник.

Гарри отвернулся под дружный стон Дина и Симуса, скрывая торжествующую улыбку. Их шансы попасть на отборочные стремительно увеличивались.

***

— Ух ты, сколько новых лиц! — восторженно вскричала мисс Делакур, хлопая в ладоши. — Здравствуйте, друзья! Добро пожаловать в эстрадный хор Хогвартса!

Гарри внимательно оглядел возросшие ряды участников. Казалось, люди, сидящие в хоровой, не подходили друг другу настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Он, как и остальные, задавался вопросом, что здесь забыл Малфой со своими дружками из команды поддержки — вечно мрачным Блейзом Забини и противной Панси Паркинсон. У всех троих были такие лица, словно они предпочли бы оказаться, скорее, в жерле действующего вулкана, чем здесь. Присутствие Дина и Симуса после разыгранного им спектакля не удивило Гарри. Помимо них, к хору присоединились две главные сплетницы Хогвартса, Парвати и Лаванда. Судя по восторженным взглядам, которые одна бросала на Малфоя, а другая — на Рона, их мотивы были далеки от любви к искусству.

— Тринадцать человек! — продолжала восхищаться мисс Делакур. — Замечательно. С таким составом мы можем подать заявку на отборочные, и даже если кто-то из вас вдруг передумает участвовать, нас не дисквалифицируют.

— Какой-то цирк, — презрительно буркнул Малфой себе под нос, но стушевался под взглядом Снейпа.

— Мистер Малфой, кажется, хочет выступить, — произнёс тот елейным голосом. — Мы с удовольствием послушаем его, а затем и остальных новеньких, которые не проходили отбор.

Гарри удивлённо переглянулся с Гермионой. Снейп всегда потворствовал выходкам Малфоя, но этот год определённо предвещал немало сюрпризов.

Тот, кажется, тоже удивился, но быстро нацепил на лицо маску и прошёл на импровизированную сцену, задрав голову. Мисс Делакур обещала, что для подготовки к отборочным им выделят актовый зал, но пока приходилось ютиться в бывшем компьютерном классе.

— С удовольствием покажу всем присутствующим, что такое настоящий талант, — презрительно бросил Малфой и подключил свой навороченный смартфон к колонке. Гарри узнал песню с первых аккордов.

_Возможно, я — глуп.  
Возможно, я — слеп,  
Раз полагаю, что могу видеть всё насквозь,  
и то, что за этим скрыто.  
Но я не в силах что-либо доказать  
И потому, наверное, я — слеп.  
Но я же всего лишь человек.  
Я — всего лишь человек.  
Не возлагай свою вину на меня.  
Не спрашивайте моего мнения,  
Не заставляйте меня лгать,  
А затем вымаливать прощение  
за то, что я довел вас до слез.  
Ведь я — всего лишь человек,  
Я — всего лишь человек,  
Не возлагай свою вину на меня,  
Я — лишь человек,  
И я совершаю ошибки.  
Я — лишь человек…[1]_

— Как думаешь, он что-то хочет нам сказать этой песней? — Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри. Тот пожал плечами:

— Наверняка. Но было бы лучше, если б он и вправду не вёл себя как засранец, а не только пел об этом.

— Жаль признавать, но у Хорька есть голос, — прошептал Рон, присоединяясь к разговору. — Но засранец — слишком мягко сказано!

Гарри мысленно с ним согласился. Голос у мерзавца Малфоя был на редкость приятный — звонкий, хорошо поставленный тенор, и, как ни старался, Гарри не услышал ни одной фальшивой ноты. Ещё бы, наверняка богатенький папочка нанимал сыну педагогов на любой вкус, в том числе и по вокалу.

Малфой предсказуемо сорвал аплодисменты, хотя половина присутствующих смотрела на него с искренней неприязнью. Школьным лузерам слишком часто доставалось от местной звезды, так что одна песня вряд ли могла исправить ситуацию.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Снейп. — Неплохая заявка на соло, так что остальным желающим лучше постараться и поразить нас.

Рокот возмущения прокатился по рядам.

Вот он, привычный Снейп, кисло подумал Гарри. Рон рядом громко воскликнул: «Хрена с два Малфой будет петь соло!», после чего вопли стали ещё громче. В конце концов, Снейп вышел вперёд и остановил шум взмахом руки и таким взглядом, от которого и ад бы замёрз.

— Если вы немедленно не прекратите этот базар, мы вообще не будем участвовать, — тихо и устрашающе произнёс он. — Вашим заданием было подготовить номер для отборочных. По итогам мы выберем лучшие идеи и лучшие голоса. А теперь вперёд. Удивите меня.

К концу репетиции Снейп не выглядел особенно впечатлённым. С каждым выступлением он всё больше хмурился и что-то чиркал в блокноте, время от времени наклоняясь к мисс Делакур и негромко с ней переговариваясь. При этом рот Снейпа тесно приближался к её уху, а пальцы иногда дотрагивались до плеча. Флёр кивала и улыбалась, не пытаясь отодвинуться. Эта картина показалась Гарри крайне неприятной, и он старался не смотреть в сторону преподавателей.

Заикающийся Невилл исполнил один из хитов «Red Hot Chili Peppers», Джинни кружилась под соло Эсмеральды, театрально заламывая руки. Рон и Гермиона спели дуэтом кавер на Элтона Джона, чем вызвали лёгкий интерес Снейпа. Луна подготовила довольно странный регги и вышла на сцену босиком, аккомпанируя себе подозрительным африканским барабаном. 

Сам Гарри выступал в конце с песней, которую в последний год заслушал до дыр — «Take Me To Church» Хозиера. Ничто так не откликалось у него в душе, как эта музыка и эти слова. А уж после того, как он увидел клип... в общем, песня официально получила статус самой любимой.

Каждый раз, когда он пел её — обычно наедине с собой — ему казалось, что он поёт последний раз в жизни, что стоит замолчать, и голос покинет его навеки. Однажды тётя Петуния услышала и пришла в такую ярость, что отлупила его, как маленького ребёнка. Гарри уворачивался от тяжёлого ремня, а она кричала, что господь проклянет его за грехи, что он будет вечность гореть в геенне огненной.

Это было ещё до того, как Гарри попытался поцеловать Седрика, а родственники окончательно перестали с ним разговаривать.

И сейчас он снова пел, и вся его жизнь — недолгая и бессмысленная — стояла перед глазами.

_Отведи меня в церковь,  
Я буду поклоняться, как собака, перед святыней твоей лжи.  
Я расскажу тебе о своих грехах, так что можешь точить нож,  
Предложи мне бессмертную кончину.  
Боже, позволь мне вверить тебе свою жизнь.[2]_

Допев, Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, в зале стояла плотная тишина. Гермиона беззвучно всхлипывала, прикрывая рот ладонью. Джинни неотрывно смотрела на него покрасневшими глазами, закусив губу. Потом кто-то начал аплодировать, и вот уже вся хоровая свистит и кричит «Браво!». Мисс Делакур неожиданно обняла его, обдав цветочным парфюмом, и Гарри совсем растерялся.

— Это было чудесно! — с чувством произнесла она. — У тебя впечатляющий диапазон, Гарри, но мне даже не хочется разбирать техническую сторону, когда исполнение настолько живое и эмоциональное.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри смущённо, и посмотрел на Снейпа. В чёрных глазах учителя мелькнуло странное выражение, прежде чем тот отвёл взгляд и откашлялся.

— Неплохо, Поттер. Хороший выбор песни. Мы бы могли взять её для отборочных, если бы предыдущие победители национальных, «Новые направления» из школы МакКинли, не выступали с ней в прошлом году.

Гарри заторможенно кивнул и поплёлся на своё место. Его всё ещё потряхивало, а ноги казались ватными.

— Однако вы уловили суть: нечто подобное нам и требуется для победы. Никаких больше мюзиклов и фольклора, нам нужно быть более... современными, — Снейп скривился на этих словах. — Беспроигрышные хиты с сильным вокалом и танцевальными номерами увеличат наши шансы.

Мисс Делакур энергично закивала.

— К следующему занятию мы просим вас подготовить несколько дуэтов. Хороший дуэт всегда благосклонно воспринимается судьями, к тому же, нам нужно стать более сплочёнными. Напарника для дуэта определим посредством жеребьёвки.

Послышался дружный стон. Только не Малфой, подумал Гарри. Иначе они поубивают друг друга быстрее, чем вообще откроют рты.

— И последнее. Какое бы удручающее зрелище ни представлял собой этот хор, ему всё ещё нужно название. Вы можете скидывать ваши варианты в эту шляпу вплоть до следующей репетиции. Шляпу одолжил лично директор, поэтому любого, кто попытается её стащить или испортить — мистер Финниган! — ждёт самая суровая кара, — Снейп недобро сверкнул глазами и ухмыльнулся. Никому не пришло в голову сомневаться в его словах.

______  
[1] Отрывок из композиции «Human» Rag'n'Bone Man  
[2] Отрывок из композиции «Take Me To Church» Hosier


	3. Chapter 3

— Не расстраивайся, Гарри, — Гермиона ласково погладила его по плечу, свободной рукой придерживая сумку. — Это ничего, что тебе не досталось партнёра. В следующий раз повезёт больше.

— Повезёт больше? Ты шутишь?! — воскликнул Рон. — Дружище, да ты счастливчик! Петь с мисс Делакур — это предел мечтаний.

Глядя, как вытянулось лицо Гермионы, Гарри мысленно посочувствовал другу. Он открыл было рот, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию, но буря уже разразилась.

— Да вы все с ума посходили! Мисс Делакур то, мисс Делакур сё! Ты вообще видел её выступления, Рон? Серая посредственность! Не понимаю, что директор в ней нашёл.

— Ну, видимо то же, что и остальные, — Рон продолжал копать себе могилу. — А на тебя что нашло? Ты чего взбесилась?!

— Рон, — пробормотал Гарри обречённо. Иногда его лучший друг бывал просто непроходимым идиотом с чувством такта, примерно равным нулю.

Лицо Гермионы побагровело. Она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и прошипела:

— Пошёл ты, Рональд Уизли!

После чего унеслась прочь, хлестнув остолбеневшего Рона волосами по лицу.

— Рон, ты идиот, — озвучил Гарри свою мысль.

— Да что я такого сказал?!

— Боже, просто беги за ней и извиняйся. Ну!

Друг наконец пришёл в себя и побежал догонять Гермиону. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и свернул в сторону школьной библиотеки. Уроки закончились, и коридоры Хогвартса постепенно пустели. Гарри планировал позаниматься до закрытия библиотеки, как и всегда. Возвращаться в дом родственников, где его все ненавидят, не хотелось до зубовного скрежета.

Часы пролетели незаметно, и, в конце концов, мадам Пинс вежливо указала Гарри на выход. Однако на школьном крыльце его поджидал сюрприз — рыхлая физиономия кузена в компании футболистов. Ухмыляясь, они загородили ему дорогу.

— Почему это ты не уходишь домой со всеми, Поттер? Отсасываешь Филчу после уроков?

Мне крышка, подумал Гарри. Многолетнее чутьё буквально вопило об опасности. Здоровенные амбалы окружили его, отрезая пути к отступлению.

Он медленно пятился назад, пока не упёрся в стену. Дадли занёс кулак.

***

Снейп размял затёкшие плечи и брезгливо отодвинул очередную стопку лабораторных. Чёрт возьми, этот день тянулся ещё дольше, чем предыдущий, и вообще последняя неделя была просто отвратительной. Пару дней назад Дамблдор снова позвал его на чай и расспрашивал про хор. Директора интересовало, как продвигается подготовка к отборочным, и кто из учеников проявляет себя ярче остальных. При этом он улыбался так, будто знал, чьё имя мог бы назвать Снейп, не будь он таким упрямым.

Конечно, это был Поттер. Всё и всегда вертелось вокруг их проклятого семейства. Сегодня мальчишке удалось по-настоящему впечатлить его — и даже не талантом, без сомнения, унаследованным от матери (милая, добрая Лили, где ты сейчас?), а невыразимой болью, зарытой глубоко в текст, сквозившей в каждом слове и звуке. Такую боль не должен испытывать восемнадцатилетний мальчишка, не успевший даже закончить школу. Поттер должен быть беззаботным, веселиться с друзьями, влюбляться и наслаждаться жизнью, как большинство его сверстников.

Но Снейп _узнал_ это чувство, поскольку помнил его слишком хорошо. И испугался.

Воистину, Дамблдор был гением. И сегодня, глядя на Поттера, Снейп впервые оценил логику хитроумного плана директора. Кто ещё мог стать наставником для кучки потерянных детей, презираемых и отвергаемых обществом, как не самый главный неудачник школы?

Он слушал Поттера и вспоминал его отца, успешного и привлекательного настолько, что половина школы составляла его личный фан-клуб. Вспоминал себя, летящего на шкафчики и облитого липким слашем. Презрительные взгляды, тычки под рёбра и ненавистное «педик!» на каждом шагу. В конце концов, он научился давать жёсткий отпор своим обидчикам, и, наверное, закончил бы жизнь в тюрьме, если бы не Дамблдор.

Учителя — сплетники похлеще подростков, и конечно же Снейп узнал о том, что произошло с Поттером на выпускном. Первой реакцией стал смех: он заперся в своём кабинете и хохотал как припадочный. Трудно было не злорадствовать при мысли о Поттере-старшем, который наверняка перевернулся бы в гробу, узнав правду о сыне. В самом деле, какой позор. Ты всю жизнь презирал педиков, Джеймс, так получай же!

Потом пришло сочувствие. Снейп упирался как мог, но ненавидеть мальчишку по-старому не получалось. Снейп его _понимал_. И эта была ещё одна отвратительная шутка судьбы.

Он задумчиво отхлебнул остывший кофе и, скривившись, вылил остатки в раковину. Пора было возвращаться домой, пока он окончательно не поехал крышей, размышляя о Поттере и его несчастьях.

Снейп разложил работы по папкам, проверил лабораторию и выключил свет. В такой час в Хогвартсе было пусто — ни души, разве что Филч да Хагрид ещё не разошлись по домам. Выходя на крыльцо, Снейп услышал странный шум, привлёкший его внимание. Не узнать эти звуки было невозможно.

Стараясь не бежать, он завернул за угол и увидел группу подростков, улепётывающих в противоположном направлении. Догнать их не представлялось возможным, но Снейпу показалось, что он разглядел форму футбольной команды. Сердце сжалось в нехорошем предчувствии, поскольку он совершенно точно знал, кто лежит на земле, прикрывая голову руками.

— Поттер?

Мальчишка не отреагировал. Подавляя растущую панику, Снейп наклонился и попытался перевернуть его на спину. Поттер тихонько застонал.

— Поттер, вы меня слышите? Вы можете двигаться?

Наконец ему удалось перевернуть мальчишку. Лицо пострадало не так сильно, как он опасался, и Снейп не сдержал облегчённого выдоха. Распухшие нос и скула, подбородок, видимо, расцарапанный об асфальт, и рассечённая бровь. Крови почти не было. На автомате Снейп принялся ощупывать рёбра Поттера, мысленно отмечая, какой он тощий.

Гарри снова застонал и распахнул блестящие зелёные глаза. Разбитые очки валялись рядом, сверкая оправой на солнце.

— Вы? Я что, в аду? — пробормотал он и тут же закашлялся. Снейп хмыкнул и помог Поттеру сесть, придерживая за плечи.

— Вам нужно в больницу.

— Нет! Пожалуйста... я в порядке. Вы появились как раз вовремя. Они едва успели ударить пару раз, — он умоляюще посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот судорожно прикидывал, где находится ближайший травмпункт.

— И тем не менее, вы лежали на асфальте. Идти можете?

Поттер поднялся только с третьей попытки, вцепившись в руку Снейпа. Вся ситуация отдавала сюрреализмом.

— Мадам Помфри уже ушла, поэтому я отвезу вас в травмпункт. Нужно осмотреть повреждения. По пути вы расскажете мне, кто избил вас. Это не обсуждается, Поттер!

Видимо, у мальчишки не осталось сил спорить, так что он молча поплёлся за Снейпом к его старенькому седану. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд, обошлось без серьёзных повреждений.

В машине Поттер отвернулся к стеклу и закусил губу. Дужка очков окончательно сломалась, и ему приходилось придерживать их рукой, чтобы те не свалились с носа.

— Кто это был?

— Я их не знаю.

— Не надо лгать мне, Поттер. Я видел футбольную форму.

— Раз видели, то зачем спрашиваете? — огрызнулся тот. Снейп крепче сжал руль, чтобы не вцепиться наглецу в горло.

— Идиот! Кого вы защищаете? Они избили бы вас до полусмерти, если б я случайно не услышал шум!

— Они застали меня врасплох, — пробормотал Поттер. — Обычно я быстрее и успеваю убежать.

— Значит, такое происходит постоянно?

— Я же сказал, я всегда быстрее, — он пожал плечами. — Не смотрите так, будто ничего не знали. Они отравляют мне жизнь с младшей школы. Все учителя видят, но молчат.

Снейп почувствовал горечь во рту.

— Одно дело — оскорбить или разукрасить ваш шкафчик…

— О, так вы оценили?

— Другое дело — нанести реальный физический вред. Это опасно, Поттер. Будьте уверены, завтра же обо всём узнает директор.

— Будто бы Дамблдору не плевать! Он никогда не мешал им издеваться надо мной.

— Это школа, Поттер. Здесь учатся не только тому, что преподают на уроках, — Снейп аккуратно вывернул машину на больничную парковку. — Так было всегда. Дети, которым нравится причинять боль, и дети, которые становятся жертвами.

— Я уже не ребёнок! Мне восемнадцать.

— Тогда не ведите себя как ребёнок! — рявкнул Снейп. — Завтра вы сообщите директору имена, чтобы нам не пришлось наказывать всю футбольную команду.

Поттер молча поджал губы и выбрался из машины.

В травмпункте ему обработали ссадины, сделали рентген и наложили пару швов. К счастью, внутренних повреждений врачи не обнаружили. Поттер наотрез отказался фиксировать побои и попросил не сообщать ничего родственникам. Учитывая его совершеннолетие, доктор не стал настаивать.

— Это был мой кузен, — вздохнул Поттер, когда они вновь сидели в машине. — Он ненавидит меня.

— Он избивал вас раньше?

— Пара тумаков, не больше. Ему тоже доставалось. Он знает, что я могу дать сдачи, поэтому обычно берёт с собой дружков.

— Ваши родственники в курсе?

— Они ненавидят меня не меньше, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Я сам виноват. Нужно было съезжать от них ещё летом, как только мне исполнилось восемнадцать, но я надеялся перетерпеть год до выпуска и сэкономить на аренде. И зачем только я вам всё это рассказываю… — он бросил на Снейпа затравленный взгляд. — Спасибо, что подбросили до больницы. Я пойду.

— Сидеть, — отрезал Снейп. Поттер закатил глаза:

— Только не надо делать вид, что вам не плевать. Я прекрасно знаю, как вы ко мне относитесь.

— Перестаньте ныть и сообщите, куда вас отвезти. Очевидно, что дома вам сегодня лучше не появляться.

Поттер задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Он вечно терзал свои губы, когда нервничал, отчего те казались красными и обветренными. Снейп отвернулся.

— Что ж, в таком случае мне стоит переночевать у Гермионы. Не думаю, что готов прямо сейчас утонуть в заботе родителей Рона.

Снейп, лично знавший Молли Уизли, понимающе хмыкнул. Он взглянул на Поттера через зеркало заднего вида, и оба насладились мгновением уютной тишины.

— Называйте адрес, Поттер.

***

С «происшествия со Снейпом», как мысленно окрестил его Гарри, прошло уже пару недель, а он всё ещё не мог поверить, как круто изменилась его жизнь.

Снейп действительно сообщил обо всём директору, и у того состоялся серьёзный разговор с Дурслями. Дадли и ещё двоих футболистов временно отстранили от занятий, а вопрос об их исключении предстояло решить совету директоров. Тётя Петуния заливалась слезами, а дядя Вернон не сводил с Гарри угрожающего взгляда, но тому было плевать. Он уже забрал свои вещи от родственников и не собирался больше появляться в ненавистном доме на Тисовой улице.

Молли и Артур настояли, чтобы Гарри пожил у них до окончания школы, и выделили ему пустующую комнату Билла. Они окружили Гарри тройной порцией родительской любви, так что тому пришлось найти себе работу, чтобы сбежать от гиперопеки. Ну, и чтобы немного подзаработать. Он не собирался сидеть на шее у Уизли.

Гарри обожал семью Рона, но слишком привык справляться со всем самостоятельно, чтобы становиться чьим-то новым любимым сыном.

Он устроился на полставки в маленькую уютную кофейню недалеко от школы со странным названием «Три метлы». Гарри варил кофе для посетителей и помогал владелице мадам Розмерте с закусками и выпечкой. Гарри очень нравилась его новая работа, запах корицы и свежих горячих булочек, кремово-жёлтые обои и ароматный капучино с пенкой, который ему позволяли пить совершенно бесплатно. Даже его новенькая униформа в тёплых коричнево-бежевых тонах, которая сидела на нём просто отлично. Если честно, он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был так счастлив.

Рон и Гермиона часто заходили к нему в кофейню, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе или какао и поболтать. Друзья пришли в ужас, когда Гарри пересказал им события того дня, хотя и по разным причинам: Гермиона испугалась за Гарри, в то время как Рона шокировало поведение Снейпа. «Ты уверен, что сальноволосый мерзавец не пытался покалечить тебя ещё сильнее?», — переспрашивал он несколько раз, пока Гермиона не велела ему заткнуться. Они помирились, но продолжали собачиться каждые пару часов, что было, в общем-то, привычно. В конце концов, Рон пришёл к выводу, что Снейп наверняка помог Гарри из каких-то своих загадочных мотивов, собираясь непременно отыграться на нём в дальнейшем.

Гарри так не считал, хотя пребывал в не меньшей растерянности. Снейп был последним человеком, от которого он ожидал получить помощь, но, тем не менее, это произошло. Впрочем, Снейп всё ещё оставался учителем, что наверняка налагало на него определённые обязательства по отношению к своим ученикам, и неважно, насколько сильно он их ненавидел.

Гарри больше не хотел размышлять о Снейпе, но это было трудно, когда он видел профессора чуть ли не каждый день. Впереди маячили отборочные, и репетиции хора участились, становясь всё более ожесточёнными. Снейп не щадил их, и мисс Делакур, как ни странно, поддерживала его в этом.

На одну из репетиций она явилась куда более взбудораженной, чем обычно.

— Мы наконец узнали, с кем будем соревноваться на отборочных, — возбуждённо воскликнула мисс Делакур, и ученики радостно загудели. От их соперников зависело слишком многое, ведь только одна команда пройдёт в следующий тур и примет участие в региональных.

— Профессор?

— Первая команда — хор имени И. Каркарова из закрытой школы для мальчиков «Дурмстранг», — зачитал Снейп. По залу прокатилась волна смеха.

— Звучит как рай для геев. Гарри, не хочешь перевестись? — захихикал Симус, но тут же заткнулся и побледнел под взглядом профессора.

— Мистер Финниган, видимо, жаждет остаться после репетиции и помочь мистеру Филчу убраться в хоровой, — сладким голосом сказал тот. Гарри нахмурился. Реакция учителя казалось несколько… чрезмерной.

— Если вы закончили острить, я продолжу. Вторая команда — хор «Пожиратели Смерти» из лондонской исправительной колонии для несовершеннолетних «Азкабан».

— Звучит опасно, — пробормотал Забини.

— У них и вправду такое название? И никто их не дисквалифицировал? — удивилась Парвати.

— Оснований для этого нет, — пожал плечами Снейп.

— Ну что же, ребята, мы постараемся разузнать о наших соперниках как можно больше, — с воодушевлением сказала мисс Делакур. — Но лично мне кажется, что «Фениксы» отлично вписываются в эту компанию, а?

Из всех названий, брошенных в шляпу, путём коллективных обсуждений выбрали это, как наиболее подходящее. Мифическая птица феникс красовалась на гербе Хогвартса и считалась негласным символом школы, к тому же, варианты «Общество Неудачников» и «Отбросы Хогвартса» Снейп почему-то не оценил.

После репетиции друзья отправились перекусить в «Три метлы» перед тем, как начнётся смена Гарри. Рон уплетал буррито, капая соусом на стол, а Гермиона взирала на этот процесс с отвращением.

— Вам не показалось странным, что Снейп так бурно отреагировал на шутку Симуса? — спросил Гарри, откусывая от своего сэндвича с тунцом.

— Какую футку?

— Рон, боже, не говори с набитым ртом, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Ты о той, где он упомянул «рай для геев»? Это было глупо.

— Да, Симус — придурок, — Рон наконец-то прожевал свой буррито. — Снейп правильно сделал, что поставил его на место. Хотя это и вправду на него не похоже.

По мнению Гарри, почти всё, что делал Снейп в последнее время, не было на него похоже, но он не стал делиться с друзьями своей мыслью.

— А я не удивилась. Это вполне объяснимо, если… — Гермиона поджала губы и замолчала. Вид у неё был слегка смущённый.

— О чём ты?

Оглядевшись, подруга понизила голос:

— О слухах, которые ходили о Снейпе. Только не говорите, что не в курсе.

— В курсе чего? — сердце Гарри внезапно забилось чаще, а ладони вспотели. Он поспешно вытер их о рубашку.

— Я не знаю, правда ли это, но говорят, что Снейп — гомосексуал. И что из-за этого отец вышвырнул его из дома, когда тот учился в старших классах. Дамблдор помог Снейпу найти жильё и окончить школу, а после университета взял на работу в Хогвартс. Вы и вправду не слышали?

Гарри молча покачал головой. Рон выглядел так, будто его буррито просится наружу.

— Поверить не могу! Прости, Гарри, это к тебе не относится, — он кинул на друга виноватый взгляд. — Просто я совершенно точно не хотел знать ничего о личной жизни Снейпа. И представлять, куда именно он суёт свой…

— Рон! — Гермиона покраснела как рак и пихнула его локтем в бок. — Ради бога, немедленно _замолчи_!

Лицо Гарри пылало, и он закрыл ладонями горящие щёки. Он не собирался это представлять и думать об интимной жизни Снейпа. Потому что тот был угрюмым несправедливым засранцем, к тому же, учителем, и в нём не было совершенно ничего привлекательного. Но мысль родилась в голове и затопила тело, отчего сердце Гарри превратилось в воздушный шарик, а кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Простая и восхитительная, как все пластинки «The Beatles» и приключенческие романы вместе взятые:

«Ты не один».


	4. Chapter 4

— Добро пожаловать в «Три метлы», что будете заказывать?

Гарри поднял взгляд на очередного посетителя и растерянно моргнул.

— Профессор Снейп?

— Мистер Поттер, — Снейп был удивлён не меньше. — Не знал, что вы здесь работаете.

— Я… да. Устроился недавно. Не видел вас тут раньше.

— Кхм…я давно не заходил. Мадам Розмерта в порядке?

— Да, она сейчас в подсобке. Позвать её?

Было так странно разговаривать со Снейпом вне школы. Когда они делали это в прошлый раз, Гарри чувствовал себя отвратительно после кулаков Дадли и не слишком хорошо соображал. Теперь всё было иначе, и он испытывал некоторое смущение. Мгновенно вспомнился вчерашний разговор с друзьями, и Гарри взмолился высшим силам, чтобы Снейп не умел читать мысли, как о нём поговаривали.

Сегодня на Литтл-Уингинг обрушился первый снег, и снежинки медленно таяли на чёрном кашемировом пальто профессора, превращаясь в крохотные влажные капли. Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Не стоит. Мне американо без молока и яблочный пирог.

Снейп рассчитался и прошёл за столик у окна, устраиваясь с книгой в руках. Гарри стало до ужаса любопытно, что он читает. Наверняка какую-то зубодробительную научную литературу.

Однако это оказался томик со стихами Артюра Рембо. Гарри едва не потерял челюсть, когда принёс Снейпу заказ.

— Поттер, вы подхватите простуду, если будете дышать ртом.

— Э-э, простите, — он стал слишком часто извиняться перед Снейпом. — Я просто не знал, что вы любите поэзию.

Снейп поднял правую бровь.

— Уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, ваши знания обо мне крайне скудны. Вероятно, таковыми и останутся.

Гарри почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования. В попытке продолжить разговор он заглянул в книгу Снейпа и выпучил глаза.

_«Омыл слезливый гидролат  
Небес капусту,  
Деревьев почки ваш наряд  
Слюнявят густо,_

_Луна свой выкатила глаз  
На миг короткий.  
Ну, что же вы! Пускайтесь в пляс,  
Мои уродки!_

_С тобой, с уродкой голубой,  
Любовь шла гладко.  
Мы ели курослеп с тобой  
И яйца всмятку._

_Уродкой белой посвящен  
Я был в поэты.  
Дай мне огреть тебя еще  
Ремнём за это!..»[3]_

— Что это?! — пискнул Гарри. — Тайный шифр? Или он состоял в закрытом клубе для взрослых?

Снейп возвёл очи горе:

— Это называется «символизм», Поттер.

— Какой-то неприличный символизм, — буркнул Гарри. Он и представить не мог, что Снейп любитель почитать _такое._

— А как вам это? _«Розовослезная звезда, что пала в уши. Белопростершейся спины тяжелый хмель. Краснослиянные сосцы, вершины суши. Чернокровавая пленительная щель» [4],_ — зачитал Снейп с явным удовольствием.

Гарри пожелал немедленно провалиться сквозь землю, но его мольбы не были услышаны. Приходилось стоять перед развеселившимся Снейпом и проклинать себя за собственную глупость.

— Вы издеваетесь, да? — выдавил он. Плечи Снейпа подрагивали от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Гарри прежде ни разу не видел, чтобы профессор смеялся.

— С чего вы так решили? Вас смутила «щель» или «сосцы»?

Боже, Снейп был действительно ужасным человеком.

— Кажется, они меня не интересуют, — прошептал Гарри неожиданно для самого себя, лишь бы избавиться от отвратительного смущения. И только когда за столиком повисла оглушительная тишина, он осознал, _что_ и _кому_ сказал.

Если до этого Гарри мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, то теперь даже очутиться в космосе казалось недостаточным. Он смертельно побледнел и с грохотом уронил пустой поднос.

— О. Чёрт. _О, чёрт_. Простите. Мне так жаль! — забормотал Гарри и шарахнулся прочь от Снейпа, прячась за спасительным прилавком. Хотелось разбить об него голову, желательно так, чтобы заработать тотальную амнезию.

Определённо, нужно прекращать извиняться перед Снейпом, а ещё вести себя как полный кретин в его присутствии.

Когда Гарри выглянул из своего убежища спустя пару минут, столик профессора пустовал.

***

— Что ты ему сказал?!

Лицо Гермионы выглядело одновременно смущённым и сочувствующим. Гарри решился поделиться с ней, потому что чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Нужно было догадаться, что легче ему не станет.

— Я уверен, ты всё прекрасно расслышала с первого раза.

— Но, Гарри, это ужасно!

— Я и сам догадался, спасибо, Гермиона.

— Прости… Всё потому что он гей, да? — тихо спросила подруга. Гарри замер.

— Не знаю. Может быть. Наверное… Блин, и зачем я только вообще подошёл к его столику!

— Отнести заказ? — предположила Гермиона. Гарри снова застонал и уронил голову в тарелку с гороховым супом.

Обеденный перерыв подходил к концу, и больше всего на свете Гарри мечтал остановить время. Потому что прямо сейчас им нужно было на репетицию хора, которую он просто не переживёт.

— Я не пойду туда.

С Гермионой это никогда не срабатывало. Через десять минут они уже сидели в хоровой, и Гарри отчаянно старался слиться со стулом.

Но его волнения были напрасны: Снейп не обращал на Гарри ровным счётом никакого внимания. Он выслушал подготовленные ими баллады практически молча и выглядел при этом глубоко задумчивым. Гарри пел свою любимую «Total Eclipse Of The Heart», и плевать он хотел на издевательское хихиканье Малфоя и его свиты с заднего ряда.

— Хорошо, ребята! — сказала мисс Делакур, когда все расселись по местам. — Вижу, вы учли мои замечания с прошлого занятия. Однако большинству из вас не хватает глубины. Должно быть, из-за недостатка жизненного опыта. Мы с профессором Снейпом тоже кое-что подготовили.

По залу пронёсся удивлённый шепоток. С самого начала их репетиций Снейп ещё ни разу не пел. Если честно, все были уверены, что его рот способен извергать только оскорбления, колкости и химические формулы. Пожалуй, Гарри удивился чуть меньше остальных, ведь он уже знал про сосцы и... нет, эту мысль лучше не додумывать.

— Мы продемонстрируем вам чувственную сторону исполнения баллады. Вы должны проживать каждую строчку, тогда композиция прозвучит максимально честно. Будьте уверены, со стороны это всегда хорошо заметно.

Преподаватели поднялись на сцену и встали друг напротив друга. Сэр Николас за роялем заиграл вступление. Первой запела мисс Делакур, и ее хрустальный высокий голос омыл актовый зал, словно чистый горный ручей.

_Если ты уйдешь в этот летний день,  
То можешь забрать солнце с собой,  
Всех птиц, летавших в летнем небе,  
Когда наша любовь была свежа, и сердца парили высоко…_

В то время как все восхищённо пялились на Флёр, Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от Снейпа. На вечно безразличном лице профессора притаилось столько эмоций, что казалось, будто на сцене стоит другой человек. Он не отрываясь смотрел на свою партнёршу.

_Когда день был молод, и ночь была длинна,  
И луна останавливалась, чтобы послушать пение ночных птиц.  
Если ты уйдёшь…_

Снейп шагнул навстречу мисс Делакур, и та нежно прильнула к нему, словно обволакивая длинным струящимся платьем. Дальше она пела, стоя в его объятиях.

_Но если ты останешься, я дам тебе день,  
Какого никогда не было и больше не повторится.  
Мы поплывем под солнцем, прокатимся по дождю,  
Мы будем говорить с деревьями, мы поклонимся ветру.  
И если ты уйдешь, я пойму.  
Только оставь мне достаточно любви,  
Чтобы сохранить её в своих руках.  
Если ты уйдёшь…_

Снейп уткнулся носом в её распущенные волосы и прикрыл глаза. Когда он запел низким скрипучим баритоном, то звучал так, будто вся тяжесть этого мира легла на его плечи.  
Гарри не понимал, почему ему так больно от этого голоса.

_Если ты уйдёшь, как, я знаю, ты должна,  
В мире не останется ничего, чему можно верить,  
Только пустая комната, полная пустого пространства,  
Подобно пустому взгляду, который я вижу на твоём лице.  
Я был тенью твоей тени,  
Я думал, что так я смогу остаться с тобой.  
Если ты уйдешь…[5]_

Мисс Делакур вырвалась из его рук и отвернулась. Снейп замер, превратившись в каменное изваяние и почти касаясь пальцами её волос. В глазах его застыла грусть. Казалось, он оплакивает потерю, которая ещё не случилась, но неизбежно произойдёт.

Под конец голос Снейпа стих, превратившись в хриплый шёпот. Он бросил на мисс Делакур последний отчаянный взгляд и зашагал прочь, скрываясь за кулисами. Зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Гарри проглотил комок в горле и с неохотой присоединился. Ладони и веки подозрительно жгло, он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Снейпа и отчего-то не хотел смотреть на мисс Делакур. В результате Гарри провёл остаток репетиции, уставившись на свои ладони и не замечая подозрительных взглядов встревоженной Гермионы.

***

— Вы слышали это? Снейп пел как скрипучий диван, — сказал Дин.

— Ничего вы не понимаете, бесчувственные чурбаны! — вздохнула Парвати. — Голос — не главное в песне.

— Вот именно! — поддакнула Лаванда. — В глазах профессора было столько страсти… Как думаете, у них с мисс Делакур роман?

Девчонки противно захихикали. Симус фыркнул и покрутил пальцем у виска:

— Серьёзно? Вы вообще видели Снейпа? Где он — и где Флёр!

— Какая она тебе Флёр!

Гарри шёл позади и не вмешивался в бурные обсуждения. Рон с Гермионой (видимо, вдохновлённые балладами) куда-то убежали, держась за руки, отчего и без того тухлое настроение испортилось окончательно. Гарри уже подходил к шкафчикам, чтобы оставить там сумку и забрать свою рабочую форму, как кто-то невесомо тронул его за плечо.

— Джинни?

— Гарри, не уделишь мне немного времени? — Джинни ослепительно улыбалась. До его смены оставалось ещё полтора часа, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.

Она тут же схватила его за руку и потащила в сторону библиотеки, щебеча что-то о хоре и грядущем Рождественском бале. Гарри кивал, не особенно вникая в суть и гадая, что от него понадобилось сестре Рона.

В последнее время он снова начал ловить на себе её томные взгляды, но искренне надеялся, что дальше них дело не зайдёт. Ладошка Джинни была маленькой и тёплой, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, каково было бы сжимать ладонь покрупнее, сильную и шершавую…

— Куда мы идём? — прервал он журчащий поток слов Джинни. Они уже прошли вход в библиотеку и свернули в узкий безлюдный коридор, где даже лампы светили через одну.

— Ох, Гарри, я просто не хотела, чтобы нас подслушали, — пробормотала та, крепче сжимая его пальцы. — У меня к тебе личная просьба.

— Какая? — нахмурился Гарри. Джинни смущённо опустила глаза.

— Ну, ты же вроде хорош во французском. Не мог бы ты со мной позаниматься?

— Эмм… я не уверен, Джинни. Я сейчас работаю в кафе, и ещё эта подготовка к отборочным отнимает всё время…

— Но, Гарри, я прошу всего лишь час в неделю, — Джинни взглянула умоляюще и приблизилась, обдавая его сладким ароматом духов. — Мне нужен блестящий результат, если я хочу попасть в продвинутую группу в следующем году.

— Хорошо, — сдался Гарри. — Ладно, можем попробовать по вторникам после уроков.

— О, Гарри, ты такой чудесный! — воскликнула Джинни, бросаясь ему на шею. — Спасибо!

Гарри неловко похлопал её по спине и попытался высвободиться из объятий, но Джинни внезапно поцеловала его в губы. Это было так неожиданно, что он совершенно растерялся и застыл, позволяя ей прижиматься к нему своим ртом. Вот он, мой шанс убедиться, подумал Гарри, когда Джинни приоткрыла губы, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме мятного привкуса её слюней и странного ощущения досады.

— Мистер Поттер.

Гарри отскочил от Джинни так резко, что та чуть не упала. Снейп стоял в конце коридора, скрестив на груди руки. Глаза его метали молнии.

— Профессор, это не то что вы…

— Отработки обоим за нарушение школьного общественного порядка. Две недели.

— А что мы нарушили? — Джинни выпрямилась и возмущённо уставилась на Снейпа. — Это был всего лишь поцелуй!

— Три недели, мисс Уизли, — ледяным тоном произнёс тот, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. — Вон! Немедленно.

Джинни открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но передумала и гордо удалилась, громко стуча каблуками. Гарри чувствовал острую потребность объясниться перед Снейпом, тем более теперь, когда он снова убедился в том, что всё, сказанное тому в «Трёх мётлах», было правдой.

— Поттер, вам нужно персональное приглашение?

— Сэр, я не хотел… Джинни первая…

— Вон отсюда, или будете наказаны до конца года! — голосом Снейпа можно было колоть лёд.

Гарри не посмел ослушаться.

***

В тот же вечер рыжая голова Рона показалась в его дверях.

— Хей, дружище, как дела? — осторожно спросил друг. Гарри вздохнул и пошевелился в уютном коконе из подушек, жестом указывая на кресло. Рон с облегчением плюхнулся в него и почесал в затылке.

— Ну так... что происходит между тобой и Джинни?

Гарри был готов к этому вопросу и сразу же задал встречный:

— А что происходит между тобой и Гермионой?

Рон немедленно покраснел и начал ковырять дырку в цветастом подлокотнике.

— Кажется, мы типа встречаемся, — наконец, пробормотал он и несмело улыбнулся. Гарри не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Он всё-таки очень сильно любил своих друзей.

— Ну наконец-то! Рон, это здорово. Я действительно рад за вас.

— Это было так очевидно? Что мы сойдёмся?

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Очевидней, чем наша победа на отборочных.

Рон оценил шутку и, дотянувшись, хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

— Спасибо, дружище. Мы боялись, что ты не поймёшь.

— Ну, вы же поняли меня, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Меньшее, что я могу — отплатить вам тем же. Что может быть важнее, чем счастье двух моих лучших друзей?

— Так…эмм... по поводу Джинни, — вспомнил Рон. — Между вами что-то есть? Я думал, ты играешь за другую команду.

Гарри мучительно застонал. Весь вечер в доме Уизли прошёл под эгидой журчащего щебета Джинни и её нарочито соблазнительных взглядов, а Гарри до сих пор не созрел для серьёзного разговора. Он чувствовал себя настоящей тряпкой.

— Да, верно, — произнести это вслух оказалось гораздо легче, чем он думал. Как только слова прозвучали, у Гарри словно гора с плеч свалилась. — Джинни сегодня атаковала меня в коридоре и, видимо, неправильно всё поняла.

— Она твёрдо уверена, что вы встречаетесь, — хмыкнул Рон. — Даже маме сказала. Приятель, тебе нужно ей всё разъяснить. Так будет правильно.

Гарри кивнул и нехотя вылез из своего подушечного кокона. Откладывать дальше было некуда.

Однако ожидаемого скандала не случилось. Джинни восприняла новости на удивление стойко. Гарри решительно постучал в её дверь и, не дав вымолвить и слова, заявил:

— Джинни, ты мне очень дорога. Но я гей.

Она поджала розовые губы и молчала секунд десять.

— Ты уверен? — наконец, спросила тихо. Гарри кивнул:

— На все сто. И... кажется, мне кое-кто нравится.

Джинни чуть пошатнулась, и Гарри приготовился её ловить, но она устояла. Отвернулась от него и буркнула:

— Мама расстроится. Хотя она давно подозревала.

Потом Джинни настойчиво попросила его уйти, и Гарри вернулся в свою комнату (комнату Билла). Плакаты «Radiohead» и Дэвида Боуи равнодушно взирали на него со стены. После всего произошедшего за день на душе было на редкость погано, но ещё хуже стало, когда Гарри осознал, что не сказал Джинни ни единого лживого слова.

Кажется, с недавних пор ему действительно кое-кто нравился. И это было катастрофой.

_____  
[3] Отрывок из стихотворения «Мои возлюбленные малютки» Артюра Рембо в переводе М. Кудинова  
[4] Стихотворение Артюра Рембо в переводе Е. Витковского  
[5] Герои поют композицию «If You Go Away» Dusty Springfield, в оригинале — «Ne Me Quitte Pas» Жака Бреля


	5. Chapter 5

— Тема сегодняшнего урока — «Электролиз. Химические источники тока». Мисс Гринграсс, соберите домашние задания и положите мне на стол.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и вручил подошедшей Астории свою помятую тетрадь. Он всерьёз подумывал написать маленькое послание Снейпу на полях, но идея представлялась чудовищной даже по его меркам.

С того самого рокового поцелуя в школьном коридоре Гарри словно бы перестал существовать для Снейпа. Профессор полностью игнорировал его как на уроках, так и на репетициях хора. Он вообще не смотрел в сторону Гарри. Оказалось, это даже хуже, чем бесконечные придирки и оскорбления прошлых лет.

Гарри в отчаянии вгрызся в свой карандаш. Он по-прежнему не терял надежды объясниться со Снейпом, хоть и не сделал ничего, за что следовало бы извиняться. Наверняка ядовитый разум профессора перевернул всё с ног на голову, и Снейп решил, что Гарри просто посмеялся над ним. Что его признание в «Трёх мётлах» было злой шуткой с намёком на ориентацию Снейпа. Не удивительно, что теперь профессор возненавидел его с новой силой.

Сначала Гарри рассчитывал на своё наказание, но, вместо того, чтобы доверить ему проверять работы, как в прошлый раз, Снейп хладнокровно передал Гарри в распоряжение мистера Филча. И с тех пор ни единой возможности поговорить с профессором не представлялось.

Объяснив новую тему кратко и по существу, Снейп раздал всем лабораторные. Гарри возблагодарил высшие силы за то, что работает в паре с Гермионой и хотя бы может не волноваться о результате. Сегодня помощник из него получался так себе.

— Что с тобой? — в сотый раз прошептала подруга — достаточно громко, чтобы услышал сидящий сзади Малфой. Хорёк гаденько рассмеялся и наклонился к самому уху Гарри:

— Наш Потти влюбился в профессора Снейпа, вот что. Ну же, поплачься своей подружке-зубрилке.

На мгновение у Гарри потемнело в глазах, а сердце провалилось в область желудка. Он напомнил себе, что нужно дышать и сохранять лицо, чтобы не радовать врага ещё больше.

— Малфой, ты сошёл с ума? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Может, хватит уже доставать Гарри?

— Это неправда, — Гарри взглянул прямо в насмешливые глаза Малфоя.

— Да ну? Я заметил, как ты пялишься на него, когда думаешь, что никто не видит. Закатай губу, Поттер. Он никогда не посмотрит на такого как ты.

— Не обращай внимания, — Гермиона сжала руку друга под столом. — Забудь, Гарри, это же чушь собачья.

Гарри хотел было ответить, но их прервал ледяной голос Снейпа:

— Поттер, Грейнджер, минус балл за разговоры. Ещё слово, и я поставлю обоим неудовлетворительно.

Малфой усмехнулся и вернулся к лабораторной, как ни в чём не бывало. Остаток урока Гарри уговаривал свои руки не дрожать, но обеспокоенная Гермиона всё равно посоветовала ему сходить в медпункт.

***

До отборочных оставалось полтора месяца, а они ещё не до конца определились с программой. Снейп свирепел и задавал им изматывающие задания, на выполнение которых уходило почти всё свободное время. Однако азартный дух соревнований уже вселился в «Фениксов», так что репетировали они с полной самоотдачей.

— Вы шутите?!

Гарри не мог поверить услышанному. Должно быть, вечно краснеющее лицо подвело его и на этот раз, но он был слишком возмущён, чтобы обращать внимание.

— А в чём проблема, Поттер? Я думал, ты первый одобришь выбор песни, — пожал плечами Малфой, и его фан-группа предсказуемо захихикала. Гарри сжал зубы, приказывая себе не провоцировать Хорька, пока тот не решил озвучить во всеуслышание свои догадки с урока химии.

— Снейп просил шоу на тему «ретро» с номером для всего коллектива. Песня подходит идеально, — сказал Блейз Забини. Ничего удивительного, что именно они с Малфоем придумали нечто подобное.

— Мне тоже кажется, что это перебор, — осторожно заметила Гермиона. — Такой материал явно не для школьников.

— Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, — фыркнула Паркинсон. — Ты вообще видела выступления победителей прошлых лет? Их номера — просто воплощённый секс. Это шоу, детка! Некоторые из нас сияют слишком ярко, чтобы скрывать свой свет.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— И всё же я не думаю, что профессор Снейп одобрит «Sexual Revolution» для отборочных.

Малфой взглянул на неё снисходительно:

— Смысл не в том, чтобы спеть её на отборочных. Смысл в том, чтобы выйти на новый уровень, показать наши возможности и сделать по-настоящему классный совместный номер. И ещё, Грейнджер, ты плохо знаешь нашего профессора.

Вот уж точно, подумал Гарри, мучительно пытаясь не покраснеть снова.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, идея неплоха, — внезапно подал голос Невилл, чем привлёк всеобщее внимание. Невилл был тёмной лошадкой «Фениксов», почти всегда молчал на репетициях, но время от времени выдавал нечто, повергающее всех в шок. Однажды он обмолвился, что мечтает стать звездой гранжа и набить восемь татуировок. Одну, вроде бы, уже набил.

— Предлагаю проголосовать, — протянула Луна, привычно сохранявшая невозмутимость. Она пела всегда, даже когда говорила. — Кто за то, чтобы сделать номер под культовую песню, прославляющую свободу любви и всеобщее равенство?

Перед такой формулировкой устоять было сложно, и Гарри с Гермионой оказались в меньшинстве. Подруга улыбнулась ему сочувственно, хотя даже она не представляла масштабов катастрофы. Танцевать и петь о свободной любви перед Снейпом… Гарри понадобится вся его выдержка, чтобы не опозориться до конца своих дней.

— Поттер солирует в первом куплете! — предложил Симус, и все восторженно засвистели.

Боже, его жизнь была сущим кошмаром.

***

— Мне обязательно это надевать? — Гарри с ужасом разглядывал золотые блестящие шорты, от одного взгляда на которые становилось тесно. Парвати, к сожалению, отвечавшая за костюмы, погрозила ему пальцем.

— Это же «Army Of Lovers», Гарри! А у тебя сольная партия.

— Как две части твоего высказывания связаны между собой и с этими шортами?

— Не оскорбляй моё чувство прекрасного, — палец больно ткнул ему в грудь. — Ты наденешь их, и точка. Мы покажем секс!

Гарри пока имел мало представления о сексе, но если тот включает в себя блёстки и парики, он предпочтёт остаться девственником до конца своих дней.

Остальные костюмы не слишком отличались от этого ужаса, что несколько примирило Гарри с реальностью. Снейп и мисс Делакур уже сидели в зрительном зале, и у «Фениксов» оставалось ещё десять минут до начала вселенского позора.

— Уизли, постарайся не показываться из заднего ряда, чтобы никто не заметил, что ты не умеешь танцевать, — раздавал указания Забини. — Лонгботтом, попробуй не уронить Панси во время поддержки. Лавгуд, не забудь раскрыть веер на втором припеве.

Луна согласно махнула сложенным пока веером размером с человеческий рост. Джинни перед зеркалом красила губы в ярко-фиолетовый цвет, а Лаванда в своём платье больше напоминала кремовый торт.

Гарри искренне считал, что номер, поставленный Малфоем и Забини, был ужасным, пошлым и недоработанным. Но кто и когда спрашивал его мнение?

— Если тебя это утешит, я тоже не в восторге от происходящего, — сказала Гермиона, поправляя свой костюм госпожи. — Парвати угрожала, что если я не надену эти брюки, она выгонит меня из клуба воздержания.

— Странные у вас представления о воздержании, — заметил Гарри. — Может, стоило пожертвовать клубом? Тем более, у тебя теперь есть Рон.

Гермиона шокировано вытаращилась на него и покачала головой:

— Кто ты и куда дел моего лучшего друга?

— Наверное, твой друг был отравлен этой жуткой песней, — буркнул Гарри, пытаясь опустить шорты хоть чуть-чуть ниже. Когда ему это удалось, неприлично открылась верхняя часть задницы, так что Гарри вернул всё как было.

— Тридцать секунд до выхода, — сообщил Малфой возбуждённо. Он облачился в странный синий костюм из бахромы и перьев. — Занять исходные позиции!

«Не думать о Снейпе», — повторил свою мантру Гарри в тысячный раз за день. Грянула музыка, и он забыл обо всём, как и всегда, когда выходил на сцену.

***

Выражение лица Снейпа было нечитаемым.

— В самом деле, чего ещё стоило ожидать от группы перевозбуждённых подростков, — пробормотал он после долгого молчания. Мисс Делакур рядом деликатно кашлянула:

— Я думаю, это было смело.

— Называйте вещи своими именами. Это было непередаваемо пошло и больше похоже на любительское провинциальное кабаре.

Возможно, его позор стоил того, чтобы насладиться шокированным и разбитым лицом Малфоя. Гарри добил засранца торжествующей ухмылкой.

— Однако есть и хорошие стороны, — продолжал Снейп. — Вы звучали и выглядели как единая сплочённая команда. Это позволяет мне надеяться, что «Фениксы», по крайней мере, не завалят совместный номер.

— Соглашусь с профессором, ваша командная работа налицо, — сказала мисс Делакур. — Многоголосье тоже получилось, в отличие от предыдущей репетиции. Вы правильно расставили акценты и грамотно выбрали солистов, — она улыбнулась Гарри и Луне. — Очевидно, с вокалом у вас меньше проблем, чем с постановкой номера и… танцами.

«Фениксы» пристыженно переглянулись. Блейз приосанился:

— Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, мисс Делакур. Но некоторые из присутствующих просто деревяшки, которые не в состоянии запомнить элементарные движения.

— Что ж, нам придётся провести дополнительные уроки танцев, — поморщился Снейп. По залу прокатился дружный стон. — Поверьте, меня это радует ещё меньше, чем вас.

Он задумчиво обвёл взглядом присутствующих и остановился на Гарри. Впервые с того ужасного инцидента в коридоре.

— Рональд Уизли, Лонгботтом, Паркинсон и… Поттер. В среду после занятий жду вас в хоровой. Придётся мне уподобиться Папе Карло и превратить дерево в человека.

— Вы будете ставить танец? — вытаращил глаза Рон. Невилл издал нечто среднее между стоном и писком.

— А что вас так удивляет, Уизли? В школьные годы я занимался фехтованием и классической хореографией. Я был хорош во многих дисциплинах, помимо химии.

Все потрясённо молчали, а Гарри мучительно сгорал от желания узнать, в каких ещё дисциплинах преуспел профессор Снейп.

Возможно, он мог бы приоткрыть эту тайну. Возможно, стоит хотя бы попытаться.

***

Снейп не лукавил, когда вспоминал заслуги прошлого. Талантливый человек, как известно, талантлив во всём, а он определённо не жаловался на отсутствие таланта.

Снейп всегда впитывал новые знания как губка, к тому же, став объектом насмешек в раннем возрасте, чувствовал необходимость развивать не только ум, но и тело. Он ненавидел грубый спорт, презирал бессмысленные игры с мячом, и поэтому, когда в школе открылась секция фехтования, записался одним из первых.

Хореографию же он выбрал, чтобы развить гибкость и выносливость (и чтобы возвращаться домой как можно позже). Поначалу руки и ноги слушались с трудом, но Снейп никогда не отступал перед трудностями, испытывая потребность раз за разом доказывать своё превосходство. Пусть внешностью природа его обделила, но юный Снейп пообещал себе преуспеть в другом. Дисциплинировать острый ум и тренировать физические реакции ему определённо было по силам.

В старшей школе, правда, пришлось расставлять приоритеты, и Снейп сделал выбор в пользу науки. Но тело ещё сохраняло былую гибкость и даже помнило кое-какие движения. Уж с тем, чтобы поставить пару танцев с кучкой подростков, он вполне справится.

В среду Снейп освободился раньше обычного и, малодушно отложив все дела и отвязавшись от пропахшей хересом Сибиллы Трелони с её задушевными разговорами, направился в танцевальный зал. Ему пришлось сменить брюки и рубашку на чёрные свободные штаны с футболкой, которые он с некоторыми усилиями отыскал в недрах гардероба. По стенам зала знакомо сверкали зеркала, и на одно мгновение Снейп словно вернулся в свои пятнадцать, когда он прятался здесь от всего мира и тотального одиночества.

Шаг-шаг-шаг, и ноги нехотя вспоминают позабытые движения. Вчера он провёл целый вечер, изучая основы эстрадных танцев и пересматривая видео с прошлогодних состязаний школьных хоров. Это не должно быть трудно; только не для него. Он справлялся с проблемами посерьезней, чем кучка неуклюжих подростков.

Которые появились точно в назначенное время, нарушив приятное уединение Снейпа. Уизли смотрел воинственно, Лонгботтом гипнотизировал взглядом пол, а Паркинсон и вовсе не почтила их своим присутствием. Скромную процессию замыкал Поттер, который запнулся, заметив Снейпа, и уставился на него горящими зелёными глазами. Стало неуютно.

— Где мисс Паркинсон? — недовольно спросил Снейп у всех троих. Ответил ему Уизли:

— Она сказала, что вся эта «лузерская тусовка» ей осточертела. Так что ноги её больше не будет на репетициях.

— Хм, — протянул Снейп. Девчонка слишком много о себе возомнила, если считает, что теперь все будут плясать вокруг неё, уговаривая вернуться. — Ей же хуже. Начнём с шагов.

Спустя сорок минут более или менее успешных попыток вбить в глупые головы основы танца, Снейп устало велел:

— Разбейтесь на пары.

— Какие пары? — возмутился Уизли. — Нас всего трое, и ни одной девчонки!

— Хм, — повторил Снейп задумчиво. В его голове созрел план, как убить сразу нескольких зайцев одним выстрелом. — Жизнь, Уизли, редко соответствует нашим ожиданиям. Вставайте в пару к Лонгботтому.

— А я? — впервые за день подал голос Поттер. Снейп одарил его самым свирепым взглядом из своего арсенала, на что мальчишка только упрямо сжал челюсти. Они подошли к лучшей части плана.

— А вы, Поттер, будете танцевать со мной.

Конечно, Поттер тут ни при чём (ну, почти). Снейп был монстром, но не настолько, чтобы доводить Лонгботтома до инфаркта. Что же касается Уизли, то Снейп скорее согласился бы облить себя кислотой, чем дотронуться до него лишний раз, пусть даже и в танце. Оставался Поттер.

С мальчишкой определенно что-то происходило. С того дня, как Снейп застукал их с младшей Уизли, Поттер стал нервным и дёрганным в его присутствии, хотя с друзьями вёл себя как обычно. Снейп бы ни за что в этом не признался, но он наблюдал за ним; следовало обезопасить себя. Нельзя было исключать вероятность, что Поттер задумал поквитаться с ненавистным преподавателем за все годы травли и унижений, и его неожиданное признание в «Трёх метлах» на самом деле было частью коварного плана.

Однако Снейп быстро отбросил свои подозрения. Поттер был совершенно не приспособлен к интригам. Он легко краснел, искренне смеялся и смотрел в самую душу своими проклятыми глазами, так похожими на глаза Лили. Нежная привязанность Снейпа к подруге детства подтолкнула его к тому, чтобы оберегать её сына, когда тому будет угрожать реальная опасность. Теперь, после того, как Дурсль перевёлся в частную школу, а Драко угомонился, жизнь Поттера, кажется, начала налаживаться.

И если тот не планировал мстить, значит, причины его странного поведения крылись в другом. И Снейп, наделённый природным любопытством, собирался в них разобраться.

А ещё — надо быть честным с самим собой, Северус — он надеялся, что, разбираясь в Поттере, сможет наконец разобраться в себе. Увидев мальчишку в обнимку с Уизли, Снейп на мгновение почувствовал себя преданным, что было нелепо, учитывая юность Поттера и его пробуждающуюся сексуальность. Совершенно естественно, что парень его возраста экспериментирует и ищет себя, и, может статься, у них не так много общего, как Снейпу казалось раньше.

Определённо, он слишком много думал о Поттере в последнее время. А теперь сжимает его талию, показывая движения.

Ладонь Поттера в руке Снейпа дрожащая и влажная. Он шагает назад и, споткнувшись на ровном месте, порывается упасть, но Снейп подхватывает его, на мгновение крепко прижимая к себе. Он чувствует грудью частое биение чужого сердца и поспешно отстраняется. Щёки Поттера пунцовые, футболка от пота прилипла к телу.

— Ещё раз, — командует Снейп хрипло. — Квадрат и парные поддержки.

Он наступает на Поттера, сохраняя зрительный контакт, подхватывает его за талию правой рукой и отклоняется, опираясь на левую ногу. Поттер вцепляется в его ладонь и почти падает в объятия Снейпа, всем весом ложась на его вытянутую ногу. Застыв в поддержке на несколько долгих секунд, они возвращаются в исходное положение, и Снейп сгибает колено, чтобы Поттер мог подпрыгнуть и упереться в его бедро ногами, крепко держась за партнёра. Снейп забывает считать и замолкает, не замечая звенящей тишины вокруг, ни на секунду не отпуская взгляд Поттера.

Когда они расцепили руки и отступили друг от друга, оба тяжело дышали. Уизли и Лонгботтом молча пялились на них, выпучив глаза.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо разглядели, как выполняются эти поддержки, — рявкнул Снейп резче, чем собирался. — Теперь ваша очередь. Поттер, смотрите и отмечайте ошибки.

Мальчишка заторможено кивнул и вытер ладони о тренировочные штаны. Вид у него был слегка очумелый.

Позже они повторили поддержки, поменявшись местами, и Снейпу стоило больших усилий довериться Поттеру и позволить ему держать себя. Мальчишка сжимал его так бережно, словно Снейп не мерзкий учитель химии, а хрупкая барышня, что окончательно испортило тому настроение. Но справился Поттер почти безупречно и вообще танцевал куда лучше, чем на последнем выступлении. Снейп был близок к тому, чтобы похвалить его, чего никогда не случалось прежде, и собственное нелепое желание поразило его до крайности.

Через час он отпустил усталых учеников, пообещав им пару дополнительных танцевальных уроков с Забини. Чёрта с два он ещё раз добровольно подпишется на такое, даже ради проклятых состязаний. Даже если Альбус лично будет умолять его об этом.

Поттер задержался на пороге и неуверенно кашлянул:

— Профессор Снейп, можно с вами поговорить?

— Вам было недостаточно нашего сегодняшнего общения, мистер Поттер? — ухмыльнулся Снейп. Провокация сработала: мальчишка в очередной раз покраснел и нервно смял школьную сумку. Интересно.

— Я… я только хотел поблагодарить вас за урок, сэр. Вы отличный преподаватель.

Кажется, Снейпу всё-таки не удалось справиться с лицом, потому что Поттер неуверенно улыбнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом. Маленький засранец.

— И насчёт того поцелуя: у меня с Джинни ничего нет. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вылетел из класса, оставив шокированного Снейпа наедине с ворохом мыслей и странной тяжестью в груди.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты уже решил, что будешь петь на следующей репетиции? — спросила Гермиона.

Они вдвоём сидели в библиотеке и готовились к контрольной по английской литературе. Точнее, Гермиона готовилась, а Гарри парил, в сотый раз переживая бесценные мгновения танцевального урока со Снейпом. Ощущение рук и бёдер Снейпа, пряный запах его пота, тяжёлое, сбившееся от танца дыхание…

Рон, изрыгавший проклятия в адрес учителя, так и не понял, почему Гарри выглядит так, словно одновременно получил битой по голове и выиграл в лотерею.

С тех пор прошёл почти месяц, а Гарри никак не мог перестать вспоминать тот день, который стал переломным моментом для его зарождающихся чувств. Прежде туманные и робкие, они вышли из-под контроля и хлынули на свободу бурным потоком, превращая жизнь Гарри в ад. Снейп был повсюду: в мыслях, воспоминаниях, снах, на уроках химии и репетициях хора. Гарри то и дело натыкался на него в коридорах и неловко извинялся, отступая и прожигая взглядом удаляющееся чёрное пятно.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это остановить, и не решался заговорить со Снейпом: Гарри больше не мог доверять самому себе. Приближались отборочные, экзамены, Рождественский бал, но ему было плевать на всё и всех, кроме желчного, ядовитого, стареющего и некрасивого профессора, считающего его пустым местом. Он определённо ненормальный урод, как и говорила тётка.

Вздохнув, Гарри с тоской уставился на удручающе пустой конспект. Учителя плевать хотели, что отборочные уже через две недели, и гора домашних заданий увеличивалась прямо пропорционально приближению зимней сессии. Причём Снейп свирепствовал едва ли не больше остальных.

— Гарри?

Гарри усилием воли выкинул из головы мысли о Снейпе и сосредоточился на вопросе Гермионы.

— Песня? Эмм, нет, ещё не решил. А ты что споёшь?

— О, я подумываю выбрать какой-нибудь сложный язык, к примеру, японский или русский. Я уже составила подборку подходящих композиций, примерно двести пятьдесят штук, осталось прослушать их все…

— Разве смысл песни на иностранном не в том, чтобы выбрать язык, который ты хорошо знаешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Я знаю три языка, помимо английского: испанский, французский и немного итальянский, но ведь на этих языках будут петь все! А на русском — никто. К тому же, я люблю сложные задачки.

— Кто, как не ты, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А я вот думаю, что пойду по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

— Французский? — понимающе спросила Гермиона. — Ты действительно хорош в нём. Язык любви…

Её взгляд вдруг сделался подозрительно хитрым и проницательным. Гарри нервно прочистил горло:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я надеялась, ты мне расскажешь. В последнее время ты сам не свой, и, думаю, что догадываюсь, в чём причина.

Гарри опустил глаза. Гермиона была самым понимающим человеком на земле, но даже её широкие взгляды вряд ли охватывали подобное. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас он не готов был проверять. Не тогда, когда и сам едва осознавал, что происходит.

— Ты влюблён, да? — допытывалась подруга. — Брось, Гарри, я же вижу, тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить.

Гарри со вздохом зарылся пальцами в волосы:

— Гермиона, я ужасно устал, просто, знаешь, столько всего навалилось… Давай после отборочных.

— Хорошо, — она ободряюще сжала его руку, и Гарри вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Просто позволь дать тебе совет: если хочешь выговориться и не знаешь как — сделай это через песню.

Гермиона вернулась к своим конспектам, а Гарри застыл, поражённый внезапным озарением. Всё-таки его подруга была чёртовым гением.

А французский язык — самым красивым языком на свете, созданным для признаний в своих чувствах, будь то любовь, ненависть или нечто такое, для чего в английском слов не находилось.

***

Когда Гарри передал сэру Николасу ноты, тот бросил на него странный взгляд. Что ж, может, выбрать эту песню было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Выходя в центр сцены, под прицелом софитов и чужих взглядов, Гарри чувствовал себя обнажённым. Он вспомнил, что не трус, и, сняв микрофон со стойки, на пробу постучал по нему пальцем.

— Добрый день, — в зале раздались смешки. — Я хочу посвятить эту песню человеку, который за короткое время стал мне близким и важным. Который поддержал меня, хотя я никак не мог ожидать от него поддержки. Которого я, как оказалось, совершенно не знал, и которого мечтаю узнать лучше. Который значит для меня так много… — Гарри на мгновение прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание, — так много, что это чертовски пугает. Просто... спасибо. Я не умею красиво говорить, поэтому спою.

Лицо Снейпа казалось белым пятном из-за бьющего в глаза света, но Гарри всё равно нашёл его в зрительном зале и не отрывал взгляда, пока не заиграла музыка. Когда прозвучали первые аккорды, Гарри почувствовал себя уверенней и прикрыл глаза, позволяя чувствам затопить его, испытывая почти облегчение от своей искренности.

_Я больше не мечтаю,  
Я больше не курю,  
У меня больше нет истории.  
Без тебя я непристоен,  
Без тебя я безобразен.  
Словно сирота в приюте…_

_Я не хочу жить.  
Моя жизнь останавливается, когда ты уходишь,  
У меня больше нет жизни.  
И даже моя постель  
Превращается в вокзальный перрон,  
Когда ты исчезаешь._

_Я болен, совершенно болен.  
Так же, как когда моя мать уходила вечерами,  
Оставляя меня наедине с отчаянием.  
Я болен, я очень болен.  
Ты приходишь неизвестно когда,  
И уходишь неизвестно куда.  
И скоро будет два года,  
Как тебе стало плевать на меня…_

_Как к скале,  
Как к греху  
Я прикован к тебе.  
Я устал, у меня больше нет сил  
Делать вид, что я счастлив,  
Когда я не один._

_Я пью каждую ночь,  
И любой виски  
Для меня на один вкус.  
Все корабли под твоим флагом.  
Я больше не знаю, куда идти,  
Ты повсюду..._

_Я болен, совершенно болен.  
Я переливаю тебе свою кровь,  
И я как мертвая птица,  
А ты спишь.  
Я болен, я очень болен.  
Ты лишил меня всех моих песен.  
Ты вытряхнул из меня все слова,  
Хотя у меня был талант,  
Пока я не встретил тебя…._

_Эта любовь убивает меня.  
И если так будет продолжаться,  
Я умру в одиночестве,  
Слушая радио,  
Как глупец,  
Под собственный поющий голос._

_Я болен, совершенно болен,  
Так же, как когда моя мать уходила вечерами,  
Оставляя меня наедине с отчаянием.  
Я болен, это так, я болен,  
Ты лишил меня всех моих песен,  
Ты вытряхнул из меня все слова,  
И теперь у меня больное сердце,  
Окруженное баррикадами.  
Ты слышишь? Я болен…_ [6]

В конце его голос сорвался и надломился, превращаясь в хрип. Гарри вцепился в микрофонную стойку, чтобы не упасть, неловко вытер локтем слезящиеся глаза. И вновь посмотрел на Снейпа, радуясь, что не может разглядеть выражение его лица.

Одноклассники вскочили со своих мест, свистя и аплодируя, но Гарри едва заметил это. Он всё так же стоял, не шевелясь, и ждал приговора. А потом Снейп заговорил:

— Поттер, вы знаете историю этой песни?

Гарри сглотнул вязкую слюну:

— Не уверен, сэр. Я заслушал тот альбом Лары Фабиан до дыр и подумал...

— Подумали, — выплюнул Снейп. — Потрясающе. А знаете ли вы, Поттер, что до Лары Фабиан сингл «Je Suis Malade» исполняла великая певица Далида, а до неё — сам автор песни Серж Лама? Он написал её, вдохновлённый бурным романом со своей возлюбленной, которую долгие годы скрывал от жены. Лама не развёлся, даже когда у них с любовницей родился сын.

Голос Снейпа звучал сухо и жёстко; он вскочил на ноги и шагнул к сцене, скрестив руки за спиной. Когда Гарри наконец разглядел его лицо, то ужаснулся: на нем застыла неприкрытая ярость.

— Хм... Кто у нас дальше? Далида. Женщина, катастрофически несчастная в любви: трое её мужчин покончили с собой. Как, впрочем, и она сама немногим позже. Безрадостная картина, не так ли, мистер Поттер?

Гарри молчал, но Снейп вряд ли ждал ответа.

— И наконец, Лара Фабиан. Сама по себе экстраординарно талантливая певица, у которой отношений было больше, чем у вас, Поттер, мозгов в голове. Она потеряла близкого друга и пережила немало лишений. 

— Простите, сэр, но к чему вы всё это рассказываете? — не выдержала Гермиона, прерывая пламенную речь Снейпа, и тем самым принимая огонь на себя. Мисс Делакур рядом с профессором хмурилась, глядя на него неодобрительно.

— Что ж, я разъясню, раз вы не в состоянии понять очевидное. Все эти выдающиеся талантливые люди исполняли «Je Suis Malade», понимая и чувствуя ту боль, которая в ней заложена. Что же вы, мистер Поттер, восемнадцатилетний юнец, можете нам предложить? С чего вы взяли, что способны достичь подобного градуса на сцене? Что хоть немного понимаете, о чём эта песня?!

— Северус, прекратите, — воскликнула мисс Делакур, тоже поднимаясь со своего места. — Вы несправедливы к Гарри, и, честно говоря, я не понимаю вашей чрезмерной реакции.

Снейп вдруг расхохотался, едва ли не сгибаясь пополам и заставляя Невилла подпрыгнуть в кресле от неожиданности.

— Не понимаете? О, так мне плевать, понимаете вы или нет, Флёр. Я пытаюсь научить этих детей хоть чему-то, а вы только и делаете, что поливаете их сладким сиропом.

— Потому что они — замечательные! — мисс Делакур выпрямилась и поджала губы, становясь похожей на профессора Макгонагалл. — Они талантливые и уникальные, и только слепой не заметил бы этого! Гарри, ты выступил прекрасно, — она повернулась к нему. — Профессор Снейп ошибается. В тебе есть боль. Признаться, меня даже пугает её интенсивность. Но с чем бы тебе ни довелось столкнуться в прошлом, ты всё делаешь правильно. Продолжай переплавлять свои чувства в чистую творческую энергию на сцене.

Гарри едва кивнул ей и взял в руки микрофон. Странное дело: внутри него застыл лёд, а кожа полыхала, точно обожжённая.

— Спасибо, мисс Делакур. Я бы хотел ответить на вопрос профессора Снейпа, — собственный голос казался ему чужим и далёким. — С чего я решил, что могу спеть эту песню... Может, я и не пережил того, что другие её исполнители, но я пережил достаточно. Я не помню своих родителей: они погибли, когда мне едва исполнился год. Семья, в которой я рос, ненавидела меня. До Хогвартса я вообще не знал, что такое дружба, но даже здесь остался изгоем. Особенно с тех пор, как...

Гарри прислушался к себе и понял, что совсем не чувствует ни волнения, ни страха.

— …С тех пор, как выяснилось, что я гей, — закончил он. — Не уверен, знаю ли я, что такое любовь, но то, что я чувствую сейчас, профессор Снейп — это чертовски больно.

— Как трогательно, Поттер, — хрипло произнёс Снейп после паузы. — Хочешь, чтобы я пожалел тебя? 

Гарри холодно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я никогда не хотел вашей жалости, профессор. Но надеялся на понимание. Думал, может, из всех людей именно вы... а, к чёрту!

Он вернул микрофон на стойку и слепо огляделся в поисках выхода. Жаль, нельзя было выйти из зала и оказаться на другом конце света. Желательно, вообще оказаться кем-то другим.

Вдруг Джинни выпрямилась во весь рост и громко сказала:

— Гарри, мы с тобой. Мы тебя любим.

Вслед за ней поочерёдно встали Рон, Гермиона, Невилл, Луна, Лаванда и Парвати. Через пару секунд к ним присоединились Симус и Дин. Последними, сохраняя скучающее выражение лица, поднялись Малфой и Забини.

— Мы с тобой, — звонко повторила Гермиона, и весь зал согласно загудел. Мисс Делакур рядом широко улыбалась.

— Будешь петь соло на отборочных, дружище, — торжественно провозгласил Рон, и одобрительный гул усилился. Малфой демонстративно закатил глаза, улыбаясь краешком губ.

Снейп молча оглядел своих учеников и, развернувшись, так же молча покинул актовый зал. В груди у Гарри что-то тихонько оборвалось, но робкая радость, зарождающаяся внутри, и глубокая благодарность к своей новой семье оказались слишком прекрасными чувствами, чтобы обращать внимание на всё остальное.

***

— Вы хотели меня видеть, директор?

— А, Северус, — Дамблдор оторвался от кипы бумаг и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Ты как раз вовремя. Кто-то должен был отвлечь меня от всей этой скучной документации, пока я не сошёл с ума.

Директор позвонил в старомодный колокольчик, и в кабинет вплыла его секретарша Анджелина Джонсон, держа внушительный поднос с чайником и чашками. Снейп мысленно застонал. Очевидно, разговор будет долгим и неприятным.

Улыбнувшись секретарше, Дамблдор самолично разлил по чашкам дымящийся Эрл Грей (в самом деле, будто в природе не существует других сортов чая) и пристально уставился на Снейпа поверх очков-половинок.

— На тебя поступила жалоба, Северус, — наконец сообщил он, извлекая из-под стола блюдце с печеньем.

— Неужели? — процедил Снейп, слегка удивившись. Несмотря на его специфические методы преподавания, жалобы от учеников и их родителей поступали редко. Ещё бы, ведь результаты, как правило, были блестящими.

— От мисс Делакур, — продолжил директор. — Она поведала мне об инциденте, произошедшем на последней репетиции хорового кружка.

— Глупая девчонка! — воскликнул Снейп, хотя на языке вертелись куда более жестокие слова. Дамблдор нахмурился.

— Не выражайся, Северус. Несмотря на молодость, мисс Делакур отличается здравыми суждениями и неплохим чутьем, поэтому я склонен к ней прислушаться. Что у тебя за проблемы с юным Гарри?

— У меня нет никаких проблем с Поттером, директор. Я отношусь к нему точно так же, как и ко всем остальным ученикам. У мальчишки есть способности, и я стараюсь помочь ему направить их в правильное русло.

— В таком случае, чем же был вызван твой гнев? Тем, что мальчик выбрал неподходящую композицию или, наоборот, слишком подходящую?

— Простите? — процедил Снейп. Дамблдор тонко улыбнулся. Очки сверкнули в свете настольной лампы в форме каменной чаши с причудливой вязью символов по ободку.

— Возможно, пение Гарри и его переживания растрогали тебя так сильно, что ты предпочёл выместить на нём гнев вместо того, чтобы показать свои истинные чувства?

— Чепуха! — возмутился Снейп. — Может, перестанете делать вид, что знаете меня как свои пять пальцев?

— О, я смею думать, что знаю тебя очень хорошо, Северус. И знаю, что ты куда больше привязан к мальчику, чем хочешь показать.

Снейп сжал зубы и уставился на картину за спиной Дамблдора. На ней мифическая птица феникс взмывала в небо, окружённая языками пламени.

— Уж не полагаете ли вы, что я мог... — он не закончил предложение, но директор понял. Он всегда понимал.

— О, нет, мой мальчик, конечно нет. Гарри — твой студент, хотя и взрослый молодой человек. Но то, что ты подумал об этом в первую очередь, не кажется мне случайным совпадением.

Снейп не нашёлся с ответом: все оправдания под изучающим взглядом директора вдруг показались донельзя нелепыми и бессмысленными. Они молча пили чай, не нуждаясь в том, чтобы разбивать тишину пустыми словами, как и бывает у людей, по-настоящему близких друг другу.

— Я беспокоюсь, Северус, — наконец, произнёс Дамблдор, извлекая очередное печенье из порядком опустевшей вазочки.

— Не стоит, Альбус. Мои ребята хорошо подготовлены. Уверен, у нас есть все шансы победить.

— Не за отборочные. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, мой мальчик. Ты так долго был один, что совсем разучился доверять людям.

Если бы на месте Дамблдора был кто-то другой, Снейп наверняка сделал бы с ним что-нибудь страшное. Теперь же он только презрительно фыркнул и громыхнул чашкой о блюдце.

— Я всё время спрашиваю себя, почему вы стали директором школы, а не психологом.

— Когда-то я учился на психолога, — весело отозвался Дамблдор. — Но был отчислен на третьем курсе за скандальный роман со студентом с факультета ядерной физики. Нас застукали в подсобке со швабрами, я был старостой, Геллерт — из уважаемой семьи, вышел ужасный скандал... Так что я заново поступил на педагогику.

— И преуспели.

— Смею надеяться. Конечно, тогда были другие времена, но с тех пор наша жизнь отнюдь не стала легкой.

— Мне это известно.

— Нам с тобой повезло дожить до двадцать первого века, — продолжал Дамблдор, чьи голубые глаза подёрнулись мечтательной дымкой. — Но такие как мы всегда останутся изгоями. Так что будь потерпеливей к юному Гарри, Северус. Мальчику и без того пришлось нелегко.

— Я не умею быть добрым, Альбус, — обречённо пробормотал Снейп, чувствуя себя загнанным в ловушку. Дамблдор, конечно же, ему не поверил.

— Умеешь, и ещё как. Просто перестань сопротивляться доброте, которая есть в тебе. И людям, которые обнаружили её вопреки твоему желанию.

_____  
[6] Композиция «Je Suis Malade», автор Serge Lama


	7. Chapter 7

Отборочные предсказуемо проходили в Лондоне, и «Фениксы» отправились туда на старом школьном автобусе, который трясся так, что через полчаса Гарри проклял дороги, снег и тех, кто придумал соревнования эстрадных хоров. Простывшая Гермиона обречённо чихала и поминутно вытирала красный нос бумажной салфеткой.

— Мне понадобится тонна макияжа, чтобы скрыть этот кошмар, — сокрушалась она. Рон, обнимающий Гермиону, выглядел так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок от ужаса. Сам Гарри был странно спокоен, но подозревал, что всё изменится, когда они прибудут на место. Слишком многое зависело от этого дня, особенно для выпускников, у которых не будет шанса реабилитироваться в следующем году.

Снейп и мисс Делакур сопровождали их, устроившись рядом с водителем. Снейп был мрачнее тучи и периодически бросал в сторону учеников предупреждающие взгляды. Сегодня ветер скорее напоминал вьюгу, и профессор обмотался потрёпанным шарфом так, что наружу торчал только кончик крючковатого носа да чёрные глаза. В своём мрачном облачении Снейп как никогда напоминал встрёпанную ворону, но Гарри не мог перестать исподтишка им любоваться. После памятного конфликта на репетиции он больше всего на свете мечтал снова возненавидеть Снейпа, но ничего не получалось. Гарри уже смирился, что эта тупая ноющая боль в груди теперь с ним надолго. Он даже начал привыкать к ней.

Мисс Делакур держалась как никогда серьезно и сосредоточенно. Она тщательно проинструктировала «Фениксов» перед отъездом и определённо собиралась сделать это ещё не раз. Со Снейпом у них явно что-то разладилось, и преподаватели почти не разговаривали, обращаясь друг к другу исключительно по делу. Гарри было, в сущности, плевать, что там случилось, пока это не мешало коллективной работе.

Они репетировали на износ и были настроены на победу. Гарри чувствовал себя уверенным, как никогда. Ему необходимо победить — ради самого себя и ради Снейпа, который, хоть и считал его пустым местом, показал себя хорошим наставником и заслуживал триумфа, а не позора. Гарри боялся представить, что станет с их сомнительной репутацией в школе, если они провалятся.

Нет, лучше не думать об этом.

— Приехали, — гаркнул Хагрид, избранный на почётную должность водителя. «Фениксы» загудели и нестройной цепочкой потянулись к выходу.

— Всё будет хорошо, — шепнул Гарри позеленевшему Рону, надеясь приободрить друга. Но оказалось, что того просто укачало в дороге, и всем пришлось ждать, пока он прочистит желудок прямо у входа в концертный зал. Мисс Делакур едва успела вытащить из сумочки бумажный пакет.

— Адские колдобины, — бормотал Рон в перерывах между приступами тошноты. Гермиона взволновано гладила его по плечу, Гарри пытался заслонить друга от чужих взглядов, Малфой идиотски ржал, а Забини кривился, брезгливо прикрывая нос платочком. Снейп объявил, что не собирается смотреть на это, и направился внутрь, чтобы заявить о прибытии «Фениксов» из Литтл-Уингинга.

***

По велению судьбы (или невезению Невилла, тянувшего жребий), им предстояло выступать последними.

— Это ужасно, — бормотала Джинни, нервно сжимая руку Гарри на подлокотнике. Они уже облачились в сверкающие концертные костюмы и теперь устроились в зрительном зале, чтобы посмотреть выступления конкурентов. — Выступать в конце сложнее всего, жюри будет судить строже под впечатлением от других участников.

— Всё не так уж плохо, — ответил Гарри, которого уже начало ощутимо потряхивать. — Последнее выступление лучше запомнится. Мы станем гвоздем программы.

— Тихо, — шикнул Снейп с заднего ряда, наклоняясь к ним. Гарри кожей ощутил прикосновение его дыхания и покрылся мурашками с ног до головы. Хорошо, что отвечать не требовалось: в зале погас свет, и на сцену вышел улыбчивый ведущий в бордовом костюме.

— Приветствую вас, леди и джентльмены! Меня зовут Ли Джордан, и я ведущий ежегодных отборочных состязаний школьных эстрадных хоров! Нам предстоит нешуточная битва: только одна команда из трёх пройдёт в следующий тур и примет участие в региональных соревнованиях, которые состоятся ориентировочно... — он заглянул в свой планшет, — в феврале. И прежде чем первая команда выйдет на сцену, я с большим удовольствием представлю вам наше строгое, но справедливое жюри!

Первым членом судейской коллегии оказался некий писатель и актёр Гилдерой Локхарт. Гарри его не знал, но зал едва не задохнулся овациями, когда тот поднялся с места и послал во все стороны воздушные поцелуи. Рон выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит снова.

— Мама его обожает, — шепнул он Гарри. — Скупила все его книжонки. А по мне так напыщенный индюк!

Следующей Ли Джордан представил очень крупную женщину Олимпию Максим, которая оказалась известной певицей с французскими корнями. Всезнающая Гермиона, не изменяя себе, сообщила, что мадам Максим — бывшая наставница мисс Делакур, так что их шансы на победу увеличиваются.

— А как же личная заинтересованность судьи? — спросила Парвати. Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Как я поняла, мисс Делакур не числится наставником хора официально. Профессор Дамблдор наверняка предусмотрел это.

— Ну, ещё бы. Он всегда всё предусматривает, — кивнул Гарри, и Снейп снова на него шикнул.

Третьим членом жюри оказалась низенькая плотная дама, облачённая в тошнотворный поросячье-розовый костюм. У Снейпа должен был глаз задёргаться от одного взгляда на неё. Розовая дама послала залу фальшивую улыбку и шутливо погрозила пальчиком. Как выяснилось из представления Ли Джордана, Долорес Амбридж гордо носила должность заместителя министра культуры и была весьма далека от искусства.

— Плохо дело, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Мой отец знает Амбридж по министерству, она — настоящая мерзкая сука.

Снейп, очевидно, устал делать им замечания или просто был согласен с Малфоем. Когда жидкие хлопки стихли, Ли Джордан снова заглянул в свой планшет.

— Итак, леди и джентльмены, без лишних прелюдий я представляю вам наших первых конкурсантов — хор из лондонской исправительной академии для несовершеннолетних «Азкабан» — «Пожиратели смерти»! Бурные аплодисменты нашим участникам!

После этого зал на несколько секунд погрузился во тьму. Внезапно со сцены раздался свистящий звук, и во вспыхнувшем кругу света заструились клубы серого дыма. Постепенно расширяясь, полоса света выхватила из темноты стоящие в ряд неподвижные фигуры в длинных чёрных балахонах. Лица их скрывали остроконечные капюшоны.

— Жесть какая, — пробормотал Дин. Остальные пялились на фигуры, разинув рты.

Постепенно нарастая, заиграла музыка, и фигуры синхронно закачались ей в такт. Они тихонько шипели, вторя дымовым машинам, и тянули руки в зал. Напряжённая мелодия вдруг сменилась знакомыми аккордами, и фигуры отступили, пропуская вперёд одну, стоящую посередине. Свет на сцене вспыхнул ярче, и фигура скинула капюшон, оказавшись высокой девушкой с длинной копной непослушных волос и совершенно безумной улыбкой.

— Это Белла, — произнёс Забини с благоговейным ужасом. — Секретное оружие «Пожирателей».

Гарри хотел спросить, почему, но Белла открыла рот, и вопрос отпал сам собой. У неё был невероятно сильный, чуть хрипловатый голос, а её демоническая харизма просто сметала первые ряды.

_Ещё одна голова поникла –  
Ребёнка медленно уносят.  
Вслед за жестокостью приходит мёртвая тишина  
Кто мы? Мы ошиблись.  
Ты же видишь: это не я,  
И не моя семья.  
У тебя в голове, у тебя в голове они воюют  
Со своими танками и бомбами,  
Бомбами и орудиями.  
У тебя в голове,  
У тебя в голове они плачут._

_У тебя в голове...  
Зомби, зомби, зомби.  
Что у тебя в голове, у тебя в голове?  
Зомби, зомби, зомби._

Остальные «Пожиратели» тоже сбросили капюшоны и теперь исполняли причудливый мелодичный танец за спиной Беллы, простирая к ней руки. В какой-то момент они все облепили её и схватились за балахон, перетягивая его в разные стороны. А Белла пела, гипнотизируя зрителей отрешённым взглядом.

_Разбившееся сердце ещё одной матери  
Пытается справиться с горем.  
Если вслед за жестокостью приходит тишина,  
Это значит, что мы заблуждаемся,  
Ведь это продолжение давних событий 1916 года._

_У тебя в голове,  
У тебя в голове они всё ещё воюют  
Со своими танками и бомбами,  
Бомбами и орудиями.  
У тебя в голове,  
У тебя в голове они умирают._

И вот уже весь хор вторил Белле единым многоголосным чудовищем, кружась вокруг неё в мрачном, почти ритуальном танце. Мощь их голосов пронзила зал и, казалось, достучалась до каждого, не оставляя равнодушных.

_У тебя в голове, у тебя в голове  
Зомби, зомби, зомби.  
Что у тебя в голове, у тебя в голове?  
Зомби, зомби, зомби.[7]_

Допев, Белла упала на колени, и зрители взорвались восторженными овациями, даже не дожидаясь, пока смолкнет музыка.

Которая тут же сменилась на резкую и стремительную, знакомую каждому из сидящих в зале. Второй громкий хит подряд — сама по себе заявка на победу, а уж в их исполнении…

В мгновение ока «Пожиратели» скинули свои балахоны, оставшись в широких штанах и одинаковых белых топах, не скрывающих почти ничего. Кто-то восхищённо присвистнул.

_Ха-ха-ха  
Громче!  
Ха-ха-ха  
Громче! (ещё!)_

_Раскрути радио погромче,  
Взорви свою стереосистему.  
Да._

_Чёрные нас ненавидят (Кто?)  
Чёрные нам завидуют (Кто?)_

_И я знаю, почему (Почему?)  
Потому что это просто потрясающе (Что?)  
Я скажу правду о нас (Давай)  
Никто с нами не сравнится.  
Все девочки наши — от Лондона до Лос-Анджелеса._

_Мы танцуем (зажигательно), кривляемся (все из себя).  
Ну, признайся, твоя подружка считает нас отпадными._

_К-Л-Ё-В-Ы-Е (клёвые)  
Р-Е-А-Л-Ь-Н-Ы-Е, вот именно, мы реальные чуваки (мы рулим!)  
Мы конкретные, мы читаем рэп.  
Поэтому раскрутите на полную (раскрутите на полную)  
Давай детка, просто  
Громче! (ещё!)_

Теперь пели и танцевали все, сменяя друг друга с ошеломляющей скоростью. Их танец представлял собой гремучую смесь ар-эн-би, хип-хопа и брейк-дэнса с кучей поддержек и сложных элементов. Один из «Пожирателей» сделал двойное сальто, другой с минуту крутился на голове. Они ходили колесом, взбирались друг на друга в экстремальных поддержках и совершали опасные прыжки. И всё это в едином безумном ритме, словно сложный, идеально сконструированный механизм.

Это был разгром — абсолютный и безоговорочный.

_Раскрутим музыку погромче  
Давай детка, просто  
Громче! (ещё!)._

_И скажи, о, о, о, о,  
Скажи, о, о, о, о,  
Ёоу, ёоу.  
Раскрути радио погромче,  
Взорви свою стереосистему.  
Прямо сейчас.  
Этот косячок шипит  
И дымится.  
Верно!_

_Давай детка, сделай это!_

Двое чернокожих амбалов подняли Беллу на руки, и она запела соло, восседая, словно на троне, покачивая внушительным декольте.

_Пусть эти громкоговорители в стереосистеме  
Снесут у вас крышу.  
Хочу забыть обо всём,  
Да, вот так!  
Давай, мы здесь,  
На радио.  
С системой всё будет так хорошо._

_Громче! (ещё!)  
И скажи, о, о, о, о,  
Скажи, о, о, о, о,  
Ёоу, ёоу.  
Раскрути радио погромче,  
Взорви свою стереосистему.  
Прямо сейчас.  
Этот косячок шипит  
И дымится.  
Верно![8]_

— Давайте сбежим отсюда! — предложил пепельно-серый Симус, пытаясь перекричать орущую и свистящую публику. — Нам всё равно ничего не светит, а я не хочу больше смотреть на это.

— Ещё одна песня, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы. Его лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало, а напряжённый взгляд не отрывался от происходящего на сцене. Если верить теории, что заключительный номер — гвоздь программы, то что же «Пожиратели» приготовили напоследок?

— Не может быть, — потрясённо прошептал Невилл.

— О нет! — воскликнула мисс Делакур.

— Они не могли… — пискнула Джинни, сдавливая руку Гарри чуть ли не до хруста.

— Могли, — отрезал Снейп мрачно. В его глазах плясал яростный огонь, который не сулил ничего хорошего.

Гарри отстранённо подумал, _что_ Снейп теперь может сделать с конкурентами, укравшими их песню и номер.

***

— Как такое могло произойти? — в пятый раз спросила мисс Делакур. Она выглядела совершенно раздавленной.

— Очевидно, у нас завелась крыса, — ответил Снейп. — И лучше бы мне узнать, кто это.

Они собрали экстренное совещание в гримёрке, пока враг на сцене наслаждался триумфом с песней «Imagine Dragons» «Natural» и номером, как две капли воды повторяющим номер «Фениксов».

— Профессор, сейчас не время для мести, — взволнованно сказала почти выздоровевшая от потрясения Гермиона. — Нам нужно решить, что делать с украденным номером.

— Верно, мисс Грейнджер, — неожиданно согласился Снейп. — Итак, у нас есть запасные варианты?

— Мы ничего больше не готовили, — Джинни помотала головой. — Разве что кто-то мог бы показать один из номеров с последних репетиций...

Все взгляды почему-то обратились к Гарри. Ну уж нет, чёрта с два он повторит горький опыт с «Malade»! В груди до сих пор жгло при одном воспоминании о том дне и колючих, злых словах Снейпа.

Профессор нахмурился, мельком взглянув на Гарри и сразу же отвернувшись:

— Нам нужен номер, где будут выступать все, или хотя бы б _о_ льшая часть хора. Думайте!

— «Sexual Revolution»? — с надеждой спросил Забини. В гримёрке раздались нервные смешки, только Малфой оставался серьёзен: он сосредоточенно хмурился, словно какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя.

— Только через мой труп, — осклабился Снейп. — Да и костюмы для вашего безобразия мы не прихватили.

— Это конец! — причитала Лаванда, хлопая большими влажными глазами. — Нас ждёт несмываемый позор, мы войдём в историю, как величайшие лузеры Хогвартса!

Парвати в ужасе вцепилась в свои накрученные локоны, и обе принялись панически верещать. Вдруг мисс Делакур решительно поднялась со своего места, бледная и серьезная, точно средневековая дева-воительница.

— Ребята, у меня есть идея. Помните, вы репетировали номер для Рождественского бала?

— Он не готов, мы не успели, — покачал головой Гарри. 

— У нас нет другого выхода. Я видела прошлую репетицию, и вы, ребята, отлично себя показали. Сделайте то же самое на сцене.

— Что за песня? — спросил Снейп. — А впрочем, неважно. Хор мальчиков уже заканчивает, у нас пять минут до выхода. Начинайте с неё, чтобы не нервничать всю программу, дальше идём по накатанной. Солисты, — и вновь Гарри поймал его взгляд, тщетно пытаясь выбраться на поверхность из болота эмоций. — Покажите, на что вы способны. Не думайте ни о чём, кроме происходящего на сцене. Слушайте музыку и доверьтесь ей. Готовы? Вперёд!

В ответ раздались согласные возгласы, и приободрённые «Фениксы» потянулись прочь из гримёрки. Мисс Делакур в дверях провожала каждого, крепко обнимая и желая удачи.

— Это что, была напутственная речь от Снейпа? — удивлённо пробормотал Рон Гарри в ухо. Тот лишь насмешливо хмыкнул в ответ.

— Профессор, можно вас на пару слов? — услышал Гарри уже в дверях.

— Драко, всё потом. Иди на сцену.

— Это срочно, сэр!

Ответ Снейпа он уже не расслышал, подгоняемый Роном и Гермионой. Гарри было любопытно, но не более: сейчас стоило сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах.

***

— Ну? Что там у тебя? — устало спросил Снейп. Малфой сжал кулаки и кивнул сам себе, решаясь:

— Я знаю, кто крыса.

Снейп вопросительно дёрнул бровью. Он предполагал, что это один из учеников, поскольку никто из преподавателей не видел их программы. Жаль, что нельзя убивать своих студентов.

— Это Панси.

— Весьма ожидаемо, — пробормотал он. — Помнится, когда мисс Паркинсон покинула нас, мы только поставили номер на «Natural». Нам крупно повезло, что про остальные номера программы она попросту не знала.

— Вы убьёте её, профессор? — взволнованно спросил Драко. Да, жаль, определённо жаль.

— Разумеется, нет. Но мне бы не хотелось позволять врагу торжествовать безнаказанно. Откуда ты знаешь, что это мисс Паркинсон?

Малфой неожиданно густо покраснел.

— Обещаете не смеяться?

— Драко, время!

— Я спал с ней, — выпалил он. — Пару раз, на самом деле. Последний — после того, как она бросила хор, хотел что-нибудь выведать… Мне даже спрашивать не пришлось, она сама рассказала. Панси постоянно уговаривала уйти из хора, и этот аргумент должен был убедить меня, что нам ничего не светит.

— И ты сообщаешь об этом только сейчас? — спросил Снейп опасным голосом. Драко побледнел и испуганно замахал руками.

— Я был уверен, что она блефует, чтобы убедить меня уйти с ней! Откуда мне было знать, что она якшается с «Пожирателями»?!

— Ладно, с тобой я разберусь позже. Нам нужны доказательства, чтобы повлиять на жюри. Иначе «Фениксы», очевидно, проиграют.

— Я могу пойти к ним и всё рассказать, — взволнованно предложил Драко. Снейп посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что тебе кто-нибудь поверит?.. Ладно, не отвечай. Предоставь это мне. Срочно на сцену, ваш выход через две минуты.

— Спасибо, сэр! — выдохнул Малфой и внезапно крепко его обнял. Снейп аж дар речи потерял от такой наглости, но не успел ничего ответить: Драко уже и след простыл.

Что ж, ему тоже лучше поторопиться, если он не хочет пропустить выступление своего хора.

Почувствовав неуместное тепло в груди, Снейп в который уже раз проклял Альбуса Дамблдора.

***

Следующие полчаса прошли для Гарри как в тумане.

Они пропустили выступление хора имени И. Каркарова, но в зале оставался Хагрид, подозрительно часто поглядывающий в сторону судей и, в особенности, Олимпии Максим. Позже он расскажет им, что мальчики «выглядели достойно, но спели без задоринки», так что ему не очень-то запомнились их номера.

Гарри помнит, как стоял посреди сцены с опущенной головой, как шуршал занавес, поднимаясь, как громыхнула музыка, посылая импульс по их напряжённым телам. Он вскинул голову и прыгнул вперёд, пока «Фениксы» за его спиной двигались синхронно и плавно, словно направляемые невидимой силой.

Гарри запел, на автомате вспоминая движения, которые они отрабатывали совсем недавно.

_О, кажется, вечность остановилась сегодня:  
Все одинокие сердца в Лондоне  
Сели в самолет и улетели,  
Все лучшие женщины замужем…_

Джинни вынырнула из-за его спины и перехватила соло:

_…Все привлекательные мужчины — геи.  
Ты чувствуешь себя обделённым._ _Ты озабочен своим размером?  
Отсутствует ли у тебя чувство юмора?  
Есть ли у тебя мешки под глазами?  
Вдавливается ли место там, где ты сидишь?  
Стареешь ли ты понемногу?  
Выживешь ли ты?  
Ты должен выжить!_

Гарри поднял Джинни в поддержке и опустил, с силой раскрутив её вокруг своей оси, пока хор за их спинами продолжал исполнять припев:

_Когда в городе нет любви,  
Это новое столетие подавляет тебя.  
Все эти места, которые ты посетил,  
Пытаясь найти величайшую любовь  
Величайшую любовь._

В следующем куплете солировали Рон с Гермионой, и Гарри с облегчением отступил в сторону, продолжая танцевать с Джинни, ощущая исходящее от неё тепло и поддержку. Песня грохотала у него в ушах, прошибая сознание каждым словом.

_О, кого ты на самом деле ищешь?  
Еще одного партнера в своей жизни,  
Чтобы оскорблять и восхищаться?  
Любовные отношения голубков?  
Тебе нужно немного грубости?  
Падай на колени!.._

На мгновение в голове мелькнула картинка: он стоит на коленях перед Снейпом, покорно опустив голову, ожидая приговора. Возбуждение полоснуло острой бритвой, и Гарри яростно выплеснул его в танец. Он встанет, если потребуется. Если это поможет достучаться до Северуса Снейпа. А потом встанет ещё раз, но уже с другой целью.

_…Да, выключи песни о любви, которые ты слышишь,  
Потому что ты не можешь избегать чувства,  
Которое отдается эхом в твоих ушах.  
Говоря, что любовь остановит боль,  
Говоря, что любовь уничтожит страх,  
Ты веришь в это?  
Ты должен верить!_

_Когда в городе нет любви,  
Это новое столетие подавляет тебя  
Все эти места, которые ты посетил,  
Пытаясь найти величайшую любовь  
Величайшую любовь…[9]_

Гарри едва заметил реакцию зала: сердце грохотало в ушах. Сцена озарилась мягким приглушённым светом, и вперёд выступила Луна — ослепительно красивая в воздушном платье, отливающем серебром. Снейп настоял на зелёно-серебристых цветах и не прогадал: на большинстве «Фениксов» костюмы смотрелись великолепно.

Луна и Малфой кристально нежно спели «Hallelujah», погрузив публику в некое подобие транса. Вверх потянулись руки с фонариками и телефонами, освещая темноту зала подобно сотне крохотных светлячков. Казалось, все были заворожены красотой музыки и дуэта на сцене: утончённые Малфой и Луна сочетались не только внешностью, но и голосами, а остальные «Фениксы» создавали атмосферу, подпевая им на бэк-вокале.

Наконец, музыка стихла, и свет на сцене погас, позволяя участникам перестроиться для следующей песни. Гарри больше не волновался: буря внутри улеглась, оставляя звенящее спокойствие и наполненность. Ему было, что сказать всем этим людям. И он собирался петь так, словно больше никогда не выйдет на сцену. Может, так оно и есть.

_Пустые пространства — зачем мы живем?  
Покинутые места — надеюсь, ты знаешь итог...  
Вперед, вперед!  
Кто-нибудь знает, что мы ищем?_

_Новый герой — новое бессмысленное преступление  
Там, на заднем плане, в пантомиме.  
Не вешайте трубку!  
Кто-нибудь может это выдержать?_

_Шоу должно продолжаться!  
Шоу должно продолжаться! Да!  
И пусть мое сердце разрывается,  
И грим, может быть, осыпается,  
Но улыбка по-прежнему на моих губах…_

Вокруг него что-то происходило, его друзья выкладывались по полной: они поставили настоящее шоу. Гарри смотрел в тёмные лица зрителей и думал о том, что Снейп, наверное, сейчас ими гордится. Даже если «Фениксам» не выиграть: они сделали это. Прямо сейчас они — победители, они сияют, и всё благодаря ему. В это мгновение Гарри любил его как никогда.

_Моя душа раскрашена, как крылья бабочек,  
Сказки вчерашнего дня никогда не умрут,  
Я могу летать, друзья!_

_Шоу должно продолжаться!  
Шоу должно продолжаться! Да!  
Я встречу его, ухмыляясь,  
И никогда не сдамся!  
В этом шоу!_

_Я поднимусь выше,  
Выйду за рамки дозволенного,  
Мне нужно найти силы,  
чтобы продолжать,  
чтобы продолжать шоу![10]_

Потом они буквально выкатились со сцены и потонули в звуках и запахах, в руках, обнимающих их, людях, обступивших со всех сторон. Ему что-то кричали, поздравляли, хлопали по плечу, он даже, кажется, отвечал, но мысли его были далеко. А потом Гарри перехватил взгляд чёрных глаз и, не думая ни о чём, бросился в объятия Снейпа.

Мир остановился, когда тёплые надёжные руки неуверенно обняли его в ответ.

_____  
[7] The Cranberries — «Zombie»  
[8] The Black Eyed Peas — «Pump it»  
[9] Robbie Williams — «Supreme»  
[10] Queen — «The Show Must Go On»


	8. Chapter 8

Они победили.

Вообще-то, не совсем. Они заняли второе место, но «Пожирателей смерти» неожиданно дисквалифицировали за плагиат, и «Фениксы» автоматически прошли в следующий тур.

Гарри так до конца и не понял, как Снейпу это удалось. Вроде бы у кого-то нашлось давнее видео с репетиции, где они исполняли номер на «Natural», как две капли воды копирующий выступление «Пожирателей». Но ничего бы не вышло без мисс Делакур, которой удалось убедить мадам Максим повлиять на остальных членов жюри. Амбридж активно противилась такому решению, пока ей не позвонили из министерства культуры и не велели заткнуться. Здесь уже явно не обошлось без влияния всемогущего Альбуса Дамблдора, которого Снейп оперативно ввёл в курс дела. Но всё это было, в сущности, не так уж и важно.

Хогвартс встретил победителей толпой учеников со знакомыми разноцветными стаканами. Гарри приготовился к худшему, но оказалось, что вместо слаша в них насыпали блестящее конфетти. Так что эстрадный хор официально потерял статус «главных лузеров школы». Отныне хулиганам придётся искать новых неудачников, чтобы отравлять им жизнь. Возможно, повезёт кружку астрономии?

Теперь их ждут региональные состязания в феврале. Но прежде предстояло пережить экзамены и Рождественский бал.

Рождественский бал был всеми любимой ежегодной традицией, и за пару недель до Рождества Хогвартс буквально стоял на ушах. «Фениксы» за подготовкой к отборочным как-то пропустили нарастающее безумие и, вернувшись, попали в самый его эпицентр. Гарри, в сущности, не было дела до празднований. Он не собирался искать себе пару и вообще бы не пошёл, если бы не одно «но».

Вернувшиеся с победой «Фениксы» должны были стать главными звёздами вечера и вместо положенного одного номера исполнить целых пять. Так что заскочить на бал на десять минут у него не получится.

А ещё Гарри собирался кое-что сделать. Кое-что, пугавшее его до чёртиков, но совершенно необходимое. Потому что он не создан для этих игр и больше не может мучиться неизвестностью. Потому что он умрёт, если не получит ответ, каким бы тот ни был.

По крайней мере, Снейп вряд ли станет бить ему морду, как Седрик. Он же всё-таки профессор.

— Гарри, можно тебя на пару слов?

— Джинни, — Гарри приветственно ей улыбнулся. С тех пор как Джинни приняла горькую правду, общаться с ней стало гораздо приятнее. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, я просто хотела предложить тебе пойти на бал со мной. Как друзья.

— О.

— Гарри, ты только ничего такого не подумай! — щёки Джинни слегка порозовели. — Я всё поняла, правда. Просто мне показалось, ты вряд ли пойдёшь туда с парнем, а у меня нет кавалера. Кроме того, это удобно: мы ведь вместе выступаем в хоре.

— Э-э, тогда ладно. Договорились.

— Правда? — Джинни просияла и, нагнувшись, звонко чмокнула его в щёку. — Что ж, увидимся в хоровой?

Она убежала, и на её месте тотчас же возникла Гермиона.

— Откуда ты тут взялась?!

— Ты и правда не собирался пойти на бал с парнем?

Гарри уставился на неё, как на сумасшедшую.

— Шутишь? Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Обыкновенно, — невозмутимо ответила подруга. — Двадцать первый век на дворе, Гарри! Да и директор бы не был против.

Гарри слышал эти сплетни про Дамблдора ещё до того, как услышал их о Снейпе. Но ведь любовь человека к странным ярким нарядам — ещё не причина считать его геем.

— Даже если так… — Гарри помедлил и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, прежде чем продолжить. — Я всё равно не могу пригласить того, кого хочу. А значит, этот разговор не имеет смысла.

Он уставился на свои колени, а когда осмелился вновь посмотреть на Гермиону, в её взгляде было подозрительно много понимания. Подруга протянула руку и осторожно переплела их пальцы.

— Гарри, я _знаю_. Я догадалась. Всё в порядке, правда.

— В порядке? — прохрипел Гарри, разрываясь между ужасом и облегчением. — В каком месте, Гермиона?! Он… он ненавидит меня.

Гермиона неожиданно заливисто рассмеялась. В её тёплых карих глазах плескалась нежность.

— Ох, Гарри, не будь слепым. Он не ненавидит тебя. Ты бы видел, как он смотрел на тебя во время той песни!

— Какой песни?..

— Из-за которой тогда взбесился и разругался с мисс Делакур. Стал бы он так реагировать, если б ему было плевать?

Гарри молчал, не разрешая себе надеяться.

— Да и не только в тот раз, он часто на тебя смотрит. Как и ты на него. Между вами разве что искры не летают.

— Гермиона, я не знаю, что мне делать, — Гарри обречённо спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я не могу просто прийти к нему и рассказать о своих чувствах. Он меня выгонит.

— А может, и не выгонит. Если не попробуешь, никогда не узнаешь. К тому же, — подруга весело фыркнула, — мне кажется, ты и сам уже принял решение. Просто ждёшь моего благословения наудачу.

Гарри несмело ей улыбнулся. Всё-таки Гермиона была лучшим человеком на земле.

— А я его получу?

— Считай, уже получил. Знаешь, я даже не особенно удивилась. У тебя никогда ничего не бывает просто.

В день икс Гарри стоял перед зеркалом и гипнотизировал собственное отражение. Он сделал всё что мог, но волшебного преображения не случилось. Волосы, игнорируя расчёску, по-прежнему торчали во все стороны, плечи под пиджаком казались недостаточно широкими, а росту и вовсе мог позавидовать разве что хоббит из «Властелина Колец». Единственное, что внушало оптимизм — новый тёмно-изумрудный костюм, который Гарри (не без помощи Гермионы) купил на свою собственную зарплату. Круглые переломанные очки он выбросил ещё до отборочных, сменив их на нормальные, прямоугольной формы.

Рон, подошедший к зеркалу всего на пару секунд, уже начал бросать на Гарри подозрительные взгляды, когда дверь распахнулась и весёлый Артур Уизли позвал всех на выход. Игнорируя протесты собственных детей, он собирался подвезти Рона, Гарри и Джинни до школы на машине, чтобы тем не пришлось брать такси или трястись в общественном транспорте.

Джинни в нежно-салатовом платье выглядела прекрасно, и Гарри порадовался, что их наряды хорошо сочетаются. Он искренне желал, чтобы вечер Джинни удался, и даже подарил ей положенный цветочный браслет к платью. Рон ощутимо нервничал и остервенело мял браслет Гермионы, так что Гарри решительно отобрал его, пока друг не укокошил несчастные цветы.

В конце концов, они добрались до школы и, забрав Гермиону, направились в актовый зал, где уже собралась приличная толпа перевозбуждённых учеников и хмурых учителей. Последним предстояло следить, чтобы никто не дрался, не зажимал друг друга по углам и не подливал виски в пунш. Но это всё равно случалось каждый год.

Директор, по традиции самолично помогавший украшать школу, и вся команда профессоров постарались на славу: зал торжеств преобразился до неузнаваемости. Разноцветные гирлянды сверкали со всех сторон, тут и там над головами покачивались веточки омелы, а рождественская ёлка макушкой упиралась в потолок. Гарри, Джинни, Рон и Гермиона сразу же подошли к сцене, чтобы обсудить детали предстоящего выступления с друзьями из хора. Они собирались повторить успех с «Supreme», исполнить украденный номер на «Natural» и ещё несколько рождественских композиций, которые готовили специально для бала.

Сердце Гарри сделало кульбит, когда он увидел Снейпа: в элегантном чёрном костюме тот выглядел как-то иначе, хотя волосы привычно свисали неаккуратными паклями. Что ж, по крайней мере, у них есть что-то общее.

Сияющая Флёр в миниатюрном золотом платье такой проблемой не страдала: к её причёске не смог бы придраться и стилист мирового класса. Она ослепительно улыбнулась подошедшим.

— Наконец-то все в сборе, — сказала она. — Я рада видеть вас такими красивыми и счастливыми. Вы прекрасно поработали, ребята, и заслужили хороший отдых. Только не напивайтесь до того, как выйдете на сцену, хорошо?

— Я прослежу за этим, — процедил Снейп, послав грозный взгляд Симусу. — Держитесь подальше от пунша.

— Но, сэр, как же нам тогда его пить? — задумчиво спросила Луна. Снейп не удостоил её ответом.

— Мисс Делакур, а вы сегодня без пары? — полюбопытствовал Дин. Вся мужская часть хора, казалось, затаила дыхание. Флёр широко улыбнулась и помахала кому-то за их спинами.

— Ну, отчего же? Моя пара здесь. Энджи, дорогая, поздоровайся с ребятами.

С десяток пар глаз в изумлении уставились на Анджелину Джонсон, миловидную чернокожую секретаршу Альбуса Дамблдора. Обменявшись коротким целомудренным поцелуем с мисс Делакур, та приветственно помахала «Фениксам».

— Приятно видеть вас всех в неформальной обстановке. Профессор, — она кивнула невозмутимому Снейпу. — С вашего позволения, я украду Флёр ненадолго.

— Разумеется, — в глазах Снейпа плясали смешинки. Он пристально оглядел шокированные лица учеников и скомандовал:

— Первый выход через десять минут. Не расстраивайтесь слишком сильно. Так гораздо лучше, чем делить даму между собой.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Рон, когда Снейп отошёл поговорить с мистером Филчем. — Вот это поворот!

— Пойду подолью чёртов виски, даже если это последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни, — мрачно произнёс Симус, удаляясь по направлению к пуншу. Дин, Малфой и Забини последовали за ним. Гарри исподтишка разглядывал Снейпа, который теперь беседовал с Дамблдором. Сегодня директор облачился в странный фиолетовый плащ, усыпанный серебристыми звёздочками, и старомодную остроконечную шляпу.

— Люблю нашу школу, — совершенно искренне сказал Гарри девчонкам. — Раздобудем немного пунша, пока он ещё безалкогольный?

***

Гарри танцевал с Джинни третий и, как он надеялся, последний танец, когда заметил боковым зрением мелькнувшее чёрное пятно. Пробормотав что-то в знак извинений, он оставил Джинни посреди танцпола и бросился догонять Снейпа. Пару раз Гарри едва не врезался в тискающиеся под омелой парочки, но всё-таки успел увидеть, как тот исчезает через боковую дверь.

— Профессор!

— Мистер Поттер, — Снейп неохотно обернулся. — Что вам угодно?

— Поговорить.

— У меня нет времени.

— Отчего же? — Гарри чувствовал небывалый прилив сил: то ли от коктейля виски-пунш, то ли от собственного безрассудства. — Пойдёте проверять наши лабораторные?

Снейп нахмурился:

— Дерзкий мальчишка. Возвращайтесь, пока ваша девушка не начала волноваться.

— Джинни не моя девушка, и вы прекрасно это знаете.

Снейп отвернулся и зашагал прочь, бросив:

— В любом случае, меня это не касается.

— Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим. Пожалуйста, сэр, — Гарри нагнал Снейпа и схватил его за руку. Тот дёрнулся, как от удара.

— Поттер, прекратите позорить меня на весь коридор.

— В таком случае, давайте найдём более уединённое место.

— Что ж, — Снейп смерил его презрительным взглядом, но Гарри не был уверен в его искренности. — Будь по-вашему. Десять минут, а потом катитесь восвояси.

Они шли по совершенно пустым коридорам школы, и эхо их шагов гулко отдавалось от стен. Вдалеке громыхала музыка (кажется, один из медляков Кристины Агилеры), но Гарри почти ничего не слышал из-за яростного стука сердца. Снейп привёл его в пустующую учительскую и закрыл за ними дверь. Обернувшись, прислонился к ней спиной и скрестил на груди руки:

— Ну? Говорите.

Повисла пауза. Гарри открыл рот и вновь закрыл его. Драгоценные секунды стремительно утекали, а он никак не мог их остановить.

— Поттер?

— Мне кажется, я люблю вас.

Снейп долго-долго смотрел на него, потом подошёл к одному из столов и замер спиной к Гарри. Руки его бездумно смяли чью-то работу с ярко-красной «F» через всю страницу.

— Это нелепо, — наконец, тихо произнёс он. — Убирайтесь вон.

— Но это правда! — Гарри шагнул ближе. — Вы и сами знаете. Вы не могли не замечать.

Он протянул руку, но не посмел дотронуться до Снейпа. Тот не шевелился.

— Поттер, вы, должно быть, выпили слишком много пунша.

— Я не пьян. Но даже если бы был — всё равно пришёл бы к вам сегодня.

— В таком случае это блажь, которой не стоит потакать. Вам было одиноко, а я оказался рядом, только и всего. Вы слишком юны, чтобы отличить любовь от благодарности.

Гарри стало смешно. Благодарность — последнее, что он испытывал к Снейпу, несмотря на давнюю помощь с «проблемой Дадли».

— Я достаточно взрослый. Пожалуйста, сэр. Северус…

Снейп вздрогнул и впился в него отчаянным взглядом.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Правды. Есть ли хоть один шанс, что ваши чувства ко мне — больше, чем ненависть?

Он насчитал четыре тяжёлых удара сердца, прежде чем Снейп ответил:

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Хотел бы, но не могу. Однако это ничего не меняет.

— Почему? — прохрипел Гарри. Снейп скорчил привычную саркастическую гримасу:

— С чего бы начать? Твоя неземная любовь пройдёт, как только ты встретишь другого открытого гея — молодого человека твоего возраста. В «Хогвартсе» у тебя не такой уж большой выбор.

— Вы не можете быть уверенным. Вы не знаете, что я чувствую.

— Я старше на двадцать лет и всё ещё твой учитель.

— Ненадолго. Осталось полгода, и я закончу Хогвартс, а вы перестанете быть моим профессором. Я готов ждать.

Снейп неверяще хмыкнул, разглядывая Гарри со смесью грусти, жалости и нежного удивления.

— Сомневаюсь. Но даже если через полгода ты захочешь того же, у нас нет будущего. Ты поступишь в университет и уедешь.

— Не дальше Лондона, — Гарри сделал ещё шаг, внезапно оказавшись совсем близко к Снейпу. Безуспешно поискал глазами омелу, но её, конечно, не оказалось. И всё-таки… — Мы будем видеться каждую неделю. А потом, если вы захотите… если захотите, то сможете уехать тоже. Что вас держит в этой дыре?

Снейп негромко рассмеялся, но глаза его оставались пугающе серьёзными. В них больше не было ни ярости, ни презрения.

— Святая наивность. Поттер, через пару месяцев ты от души посмеёшься над своими грандиозными планами.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Гарри и, наклонившись, ткнулся губами Снейпу в уголок рта. Тот замер, и Гарри целовал ещё и ещё: скулы, подбородок, губы, пока те не приоткрылись ему навстречу.

Поцелуй вышел неловким и горьковато-сладким, как пунш, смешанный с виски. Но Гарри за всю жизнь не испытывал ничего более волнующего.

Потом он крепко обнял Снейпа, не позволяя отстраниться. Он был обжигающе счастлив и совершенно спокоен, ощущая, что хаос его жизни наконец преобразился, превращаясь в нечто упорядоченное. Ему ещё предстояло разглядеть детали и оттенки, но общая картина уже прояснялась — яркая, раскрашенная всеми цветами радуги.

— Значит, полгода, — пробормотал Гарри в колючую тёплую шею. Губы погладили бугристый шрам — однажды он узнает и его историю. У них на всё ещё будет время, а терпения Гарри не занимать. — Это сущие пустяки, Северус. Я подожду.

Снейп ему явно не верил, но Гарри было плевать. Он-то знал, что готов ждать намного дольше ради мгновений, подобных этим — и ещё множества других.

Наконец, Снейп мягко отстранил Гарри, напоследок мазнув пальцами по щеке. Вид у него был такой, словно он сейчас пустится в самобичевания, и Гарри поспешно сжал его руки в своих.

— Не надо. Давай просто забудем об этом на полгода. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что.

— Дерзкий мальчишка, — губы Снейпа дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ты это уже говорил. Обещай, что, когда я приду к тебе в ночь выпускного, ты не прогонишь меня. Что не станешь лишать нас шанса из-за своих сомнений.

— Поттер…

— Пожалуйста, Северус. Мне нужно твоё слово.

— Хорошо, — сдался Снейп спустя вечность. — У тебя оно есть.

— Спасибо, — Гарри в последний раз стиснул его ладони и заставил себя отстраниться. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться здесь, с профессором, но он и так получил слишком много. Как там говорила Гермиона, лучшее — враг хорошего?..

— Возвращайтесь к друзьям, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Пока они не подняли на уши всю школу.

— Хорошо. Тогда… увидимся на репетиции?

— Да. До свидания.

— До свидания, профессор Снейп, — Гарри тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь. Прислонился к ней спиной и уставился невидящим взглядом в стену напротив. Там, под потолком висела картина: мифическая птица феникс взлетает в небо, восставая из собственного пепла.


	9. Эпилог

Гарри досчитал до трёх, потом до пяти, и решительно постучал.

Это были самые длинные полгода в его жизни. Он проделал долгий путь, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Выдержал бесконечные месяцы, даже не приближаясь к этой двери, хранящей самые сладкие и драгоценные воспоминания. Занимался и репетировал до изнеможения. Работал в «Трёх мётлах» и заставлял себя не дёргаться, когда дверной колокольчик звонил, впуская очередного посетителя. Каждый день тренировал перед зеркалом равнодушный взгляд — чтобы случайно не выдать себя на репетициях хора. Бросил продвинутую химию: Гарри даже не отдавал себе отчёт, что выбрал этот предмет только для того, чтобы продолжать видеть Снейпа. Он многого не понимал до того, как принял судьбоносное решение вступить в школьный хор.

Они выиграли региональные по графствам, но провалились на национальных — хотя седьмое место, может, и не было полным провалом. Мисс Делакур сказала, они недостаточно сработаны — всё-таки хор существует лишь первый год, в то время как многие их соперники по нескольку лет ездят на национальные. Но директор Дамблдор не расстроился: по возвращению он встретил их лично и вручил каждому по радужному леденцу. Кажется, новый советник графства вполне удовлетворился успехами «Фениксов» наряду с деятельностью литературного клуба под руководством профессора Люпина и увеличил школьный бюджет. А у них появилась какая-никакая, но строчка в резюме.

Не без пинков со стороны Гермионы, Гарри сдал все экзамены и поступил в Университетский колледж Лондона на факультет искусств и гуманитарных наук. Он не получил полную стипендию, как Гермиона, но и частичная позволяла ему оплатить обучение на два года вперёд. Через два месяца он покинет ненавистный Литтл-Уингинг, и останется лишь одна причина, из-за которой он будет сюда возвращаться.

Гарри вытер вспотевшие ладони об идеально выглаженные брюки и поправил сбившийся галстук. Пригладил волосы, хоть это и было бесполезно. Закусил губу. Но прежде чем страх окончательно обездвижил его, за дверью раздались знакомые шаги.

Они виделись на выпускном всего полчаса назад, но сейчас Снейп смотрел на Гарри так, словно видит его впервые. Словно Гарри не убеждал его — взглядами — множество раз, что придёт, стоит ему получить диплом и отделаться от счастливых и шумных друзей. Только Гермиона знала их тайну и ободряюще сжала его руку, прежде чем буквально вытолкнуть из зала торжеств в сторону учительской.

— Поттер, — обречённо пробормотал Снейп, отступая. — Что вам угодно?

Гарри решительно шагнул внутрь и огляделся, убеждаясь, что они совершенно одни. Закрыл дверь дрожащей рукой и дважды повернул ключ в замке. Обернулся к Снейпу.

— Я пришёл, — сказал он просто, — как и обещал, Северус. А ты сдержишь своё обещание?

Несколько мгновений Снейп молча изучал его лицо, а потом схватил за всё ещё кривой галстук и крепко поцеловал. Гарри ответил молниеносно: он слишком долго ждал, чтобы сомневаться. Его пальцы зарылись в смоляные пряди, опустились на шею, притягивая ближе.

— Я всегда держу слово, — прорычал Снейп между жадными поцелуями. — И если ты настолько безрассуден, что хочешь этого, то кто я такой, чтобы призывать тебя быть осторожным?

Гарри хотел ответить, но тут в дверь постучали, и он рефлекторно отпрыгнул от Снейпа. Оба тяжело дышали.

— Северус, ты здесь? — раздался голос школьного психолога Сибиллы Трелони. — Не составишь компанию за партией в бридж? Альбус с Минервой снова обчистили запасы моего хереса.

Снейп тихо выругался.

— Мне спрятаться в шкаф или выпрыгнуть в окно? — хихикнул Гарри.

— Ни то, ни другое. Она слишком пьяна, чтобы назавтра вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Подожди меня у выхода из школы минут десять, я отвяжусь от неё, и мы сможем пойти в более тихое место. Поговорить.

— Конечно, — Гарри быстро поцеловал Снейпа в губы, прежде чем открыть дверь. — Добрый вечер, мисс Трелони.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он бегом направился к выходу из школы. Вышел на крыльцо, позволяя тёплому ветру трепать полы пиджака. Счастье в груди пузырилось брызгами шампанского, которое «Фениксы» в полном составе тайком выпили на заднем дворе.

Им предстоит решить ещё множество вопросов: смогут ли они поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, будут ли афишировать их, не захочет ли Гарри, в конце концов, вернуться преподавать в Хогвартс, или Снейп — перебраться в Лондон. У них будет на это целое лето. Но прямо сейчас Гарри стоит на школьном крыльце, разглядывая цветущие клумбы Хагрида, и мысленно благодарит директора Дамблдора за восхитительно безумную идею возродить школьный хор.

Может, стоить подарить ему что-нибудь. Например, коробку радужных леденцов.


End file.
